Flower case
by Benji Himura
Summary: A new universe of Sakura Taisen. The demons wars never happened. The hanagumi was never formed. In this world many ritual murders being committed. Is the job of the police solve it. And one of the members of the hanagumi will work on then.
1. Beginning

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter one: Beginning

New Orleans 2000.

Is a rainy night. Lightning's cut the sky. And thunders fill the air. In a large warehouse shots can be heard but they are partially muffled by the heavy rain and the thunders. Inside the warehouse have many men's and women's wearing blood red robes with machine guns and pistols. Many of the robed figures are dead on the floor. Behind a car have a couple with assault rifles shooting at the robed figures. And one of then is a man wearing blue pants, a same color vest, a white social shirt and a leather jacket. He has long black hair tied in a ponytail on the base of the head. And he has oriental features. And the woman has red hair and is wearing loose dark green pants with a t-shirt and a heavy green clothe jacket. She has slight oriental features. But unlike he companion that is wearing an altered version of social shoes she is wearing combat boots. And she duck and eject her rifle magazine and she say while reloading:

How we end here Benji!?

And the man says:

You drove us in the middle of the mess Julietta!

And she says:

Why you can't take the fault like a good partner?!

And he shot down another robed man and he say:

No way. You would end taking me down.

And she smile and fire at the attackers. And Benji pick a radio and say:

Where is the back up?!

And a female voice says:

On the way. ETA two minutes.

And Benji say:

Tell them to hurry. I don't know if our ammo will last for more two minutes!

And he drops the radio and continues to shoot. And one minute later the sound of the sirens are heard and the duo continue to shoot. And an enemy have climbed in a catwalk and shot at the by a side. One bullet pierces Benji neck entering from the left to the right. And Benji spin and before he fall he shot at the enemy. Benji is shot again at the chest and he fall. The enemy is hit in the forehead and he fall dead. Julietta see her partner fall and rush to his side. And then many police officers bust in the warehouse and they shot at the robed figures. And Julietta scream:

Medic! I need a medic here!!

And a paramedic duo runs to her. And they began to treat Benji. Then immobilize his neck and put a mask on him. And stick on him sensors and they see in a machine a line and one of then say:

Clear!

And they use the defibrillator on Benji. His body takes the shock and the line continues straight. And they continue. They give him adrenaline and other medications. And after a couple of minutes they stop and one of then say:

I am calling it.

And the other nod and the first one say:

Time of death 1:26 AM.

And Julietta is crying and another female cop comfort her. And then Benji hand move. And the monitor show a change on the line and the paramedics rush at him and continue. And the elder one say:

This is impossible. But his heart is beating again.

And they place Benji on a stretcher. Two months later in the seventh police district of New Orleans. Benji walk in the office and he hear many whistles and claps. Confetti fly over his head and he see the others officers clapping and cheering and a man with about fifty years old walk to him and say:

Welcome back Himura.

And Benji say:

Thank you captain. Is good to be back.

And a black man say:

Yeah sure! You got two months of paid vacation!

And the others laugh and the captain say:

Here is your gun and your badge. Now sit your butt in our chair and get back to work.

And Benji say:

Yes sir.

And after a warm welcome Benji sit on his desk and Julietta desk is in front of his and he say:

Hi.

And she say:

Hi.

And Benji say:

Why the long face?

And she say:

Well you nearly got killed.

And Benji say:

Nearly and almost don't count.

And she sigh. And a younger male officer walk to him and say:

Well pall this is from all of us.

And he place a katana on Benji desk and Benji say:

Okay why this?

And the officer say:

You are an immortal! So you have to be careful for people trying to chop off your head!

And everyone bust in laugh and Benji say:

Very funny. But I am not a Scotchman. And I am not named of Macleod.

And Julietta say:

Well but you acted like past of that series.

And she is smiling. And Benji say:

Ha. Ha.

And he place the katana on the side of his desk and begun to fill some paper work.

Tokyo 2002.

In a dark alley in the city limits have many police cars and an area is limited by a black and yellow strip. And it have many officers in uniforms. And a black car stop near of the police barrier and a tall blonde woman wearing a black suit with a thin white chalk mark running vertically on the suit get out of it. She have short blonde hair and part of it is covering the left side of her face. And she is using black and white social shoes. She enter on the police barrier and show a badge. And she enter on the alley. And a man with sixty years old wearing a blue jacket with the word forensic on his back walk to her and say:

Is nice to see you again Maria. I only wished that was in a better circumstances.

And Maria say:

What is wrong Sato?

And he man say:

It is the same pattern.

And he point to a woman corpse deeper on the alley. She have short brown hair and she is naked. In her body was carved many runes, words and some weird looking circles. Around her have a circle and Sato say:

Is the same circle of the other three. A mystical circle. The runes are also the same and the cause of the death too. A fatal piercing on the heart.

And Maria look at the alley and she say:

And the alley was cleaned too. All the trash and the junk was removed from around the circle and the girl.

And Sato say:

Yes. My team is seeking for any evidences. But if is like the others we will not find a single piece of evidence.

And Maria say:

I see. Work hard. No crime is perfect. The killer will for sure leave something behind.

And Sato say:

Killers Maria. It was established that it is impossible for a single person do this.

And Maria say:

Okay killers.

And Maria walk to one of the policeman in uniforms and she say:

Do we found any witness?

And the man say:

No ma'an. No one saw a thing.

And Maria say:

I see. Sato I will go back to the central.

And Sato nod.

And she get on her car. One hour later in the first police district Maria walk to the office and a short girl with short brown hair wearing a uniform run to her and she say:

Maria-san!

And Maria stop and she say looking at the younger officer:

What is wrong Tsubaki?

And she say:

The captain wants to speak with you.

And Maria nod and walk to the captain office. She stop in front of a door that say:

Captain Fujieda Kaede.

And Maria knock and Kaede say:

Get in.

And Maria open the door and she see Kaede sited on a chair behind a large desk. And Kaede say:

Close the door and take a seat.

And Maria obey. And Kaede say:

What to drink something?

And Maria say:

No. Thank you ma'an.

And Kaede say:

Okay. I just got a call from the police chief.

And Maria stay in silence. And Kaede say:

He is unpleased with the way that the investigation is running.

And Maria say:

We don't have evidences to work over it. Only the corpses and those inscriptions on then.

And Kaede say:

The chief knows that. And that is the reason that he is not pushing us down. But he have recruited a new officer and he is assigned to be your partner. He have more field experience than you. And it seems that he also have experience with cults.

And Maria say:

Partner? But ma'an I work alone.

And Kaede say:

Maria. That is not a request. Is an order. From the chief himself. He is aware that you lost your former partner four years ago. And that you two had an intimate relationship. But this is no longer a case that you can work alone.

And Maria hold her protests and say in a cold voice:

Who is my partner?

And Kaede say:

He is an American. Well he is a Japanese who was naturalized has American. He worked in the New Orleans police. His name is Himura Benji. He speak English, French, Russian, German and Japanese.

And Maria say:

What is his rank?

And Kaede say:

Same of yours. Sergeant. He was a sergeant there too.

And Maria stay quiet and Kaede say:

Here is his file. He will arrive after the lunch. Kasumi went to pick him up now.

And Maria nod picking the file. And Kaede release Maria and she walk to her desk after leave the office. In Tokyo international airport. Benji walk out from a terminal he is holding a large bag pack. He is wearing a black version of his clothes. And he say:

Damn this place is crowded.

And he walk to an office and he say to the woman in there:

Excuse me. I would like to get personal goods that was in the cargo.

And he hand her a voucher and she say:

I see. You can go there pick it up.

And Benji nod and walk to the cargo area. In there he see a large black bike being unloaded from a container and Benji say:

That bike is mine.

And he give the voucher to the supervisor and he drive away from the cargo bay. And on his way out a woman in a police uniform stop him and she say:

You are Himura Benji right?

And he say:

Yes why?

And she say:

I am Fujii Kasumi. I was assigned to take you to the central as soon you arrived.

And Benji say:

In what?

And Kasumi point to a police car and Benji say:

Why you don't show the way and I follow on my bike?

And she nod. And he say:

But it have to be now?

And she say:

And Kasumi say:

The captain ordered as soon you got here.

And Benji say:

Look is noon. And I haven't eaten anything taking out the brunch of the plane. And I am hungry. What about you show me someplace to eat and then we go to the station?

And Kasumi say:

But...

And Benji say:

In any case I would have to stop and eat. Is better to do it now than later.

And Kasumi say:

You get a point. But we have to hurry.

And Benji nod and Kasumi take him to a near restaurant. After make the request Benji say:

So before I face the captain can you give me a small brief?

And Kasumi say:

Okay. Well in the last three weeks there is being happening a series of murders. They are all ritual murders. With the victims corpses filled with runes and others inscriptions that was cutted in the flesh. When they was found there was a circle that seen to be a spell circle. And we don't have much more evidence. But the only common thing in the victims is that they are all young girls. With less than twenty two years.

And Benji say:

I see. So there is a cult here that is killing then.

And she nod. The meal arrive and they eat. A half hour later they leave. And they get in the police station parking lot. Benji get out of his bike and Kasumi say:

I will send your bag to your new apartment.

And Benji nod and give to the girl his bag pack. And she take him to Kaede office. And in there Kaede say:

Is nice to finally meet you. I am very impressed with your file. First in the class. Training course with the Los Angeles SWAT team. Seven medals of Honor in duty. Only recommendations. Still you quitted your very promising career.

And Benji say:

You haven't brought me here to discuss my career in America.

And she say:

That is right. I brought you here for your experience in ritual murders. You faced four of then. All different cults and different killings process. But you found the responsible. And I want you to do the same here.

And Benji say:

I am only here because I agreed with it.

And Kaede smile and she place a new badge and a pistol on the desk and slide it to him. And she say:

Is a Glock 17. The same model that you used to use back there. Nine millimeters.

And she slide a holster to use under the arm and Benji say:

You have one for the belt?

And she nod and change the holster and she also give him a case for two magazines and two extra magazines and she say:

Remember this is not like America. We are a peace defending force. And firearms are forbidden of the public. This is only a formality. I hope that you don't need to use it.

And Benji say:

Honestly me too.

And he pick the items. And Kaede press a button on the phone and say:

Tsubaki get Maria in my office now.

And Tsubaki say:

Understood.

And Kaede let it go and say:

Now I will introduce you to your partner.

And there is a knock on the door and Kaede say:

Get in.

And Maria open the door and walk in. And Kaede say:

Maria this is your new partner Himura Benji. And Benji this is your new partner Tachibana Maria.

And Benji get up and stand a hand to her and say in a friendly tone:

Nice to meet you.

And Maria take the hand and shake and she say:

Nice to meet you too.

And the distaste of the girl is easily noticed but ignored. And Kaede say:

Now Maria he will be using the empty desk in front of yours. I want you to give him all the case details. But first show in the station.

And Maria nod and they leave the office. And Maria say:

First this is your desk.

And she show him the way and Benji easily notice the woman very cold tone.

End of the chapter one:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far..

And he make a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pause and say:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu was the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away


	2. Past

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter two: Past

And after a tour in the station they are in the morgue and Maria say:

This is the newest victim.

And the coroner uncovers her and Benji see the girl. And the coroner says:

We have just finished the pictures of the corpse. So we haven't done the autopsy yet.

And Maria says:

It is okay.

And Sato says:

And who is him?

And Maria says:

A new guy. The captain placed him on this case because he has past experiences with ritual crimes.

And Sato nod. And Benji say:

So far you don't have a clue of what runes are those?

And Maria says:

No. It has few characters in the occidental alphabet. But taking out that we haven't found any information about the runes.

And Benji nod. And take a closer look. And he picks a rubber glove and put it on. And Sato says:

What?

And Benji runs his fingers by the woman short brown hair and he stop and Sato say:

What you are doing?!

And Benji pull his fingers and he is holding between his index and forefinger a kind of transparent stone. And Benji say:

Sometimes evidences get embarrassed in the hair.

And Sato says:

That would be the first time. I have used a thin brush on the victim's hairs and I haven't found a thing.

And Benji say:

Well I have.

And he put the small stone in a small metal pail and he take out the glove and toss it away and Sato say:

I order the analysis on this now and I will begin the autopsy now.

And Benji and Maria leave and Maria say:

What was all that about?!

And Benji say:

I only saw something sparkling and I check it.

And Maria stays in silence. And Benji says:

By the way where is the shooting range?

And Maria says:

Why?

And Benji says:

I just got this gun. I want to test her before I have to actually use her in action. It may fail on me.

And Maria says:

Is understandable.

And she takes him there. Benji fire few times and Maria watch from a small distance a bit impressed with his aim. And Benji release the empty magazine and reload the gun with an extra one and fill the empty one. And Maria says:

Where you learned to shoot like that?

And Benji says:

In the SWAT training. And in lots of gun fights. In the real life you can't miss or you die. Back there when the bullets fly is kill or be killed.

And Maria nods a bit absented minded and they walk away. Until the end of the day Benji stay on his new desk learning more details about the case. Sometime after the ten in the night Benji close a file and pass by Maria and walk to a small room used as a rest room for the officers. Benji pick a plastic glass and fills it with coffee and he adds sugar and milk on it. He drinks about half of it in one swallow and he lean in a wall holding the glass. He sees on the street hundreds of peasants moving from the work or to a night in the busy night life of Tokyo. Benji sighs and looks away from the window. He sits on a large sofa in there and let out a tired sigh and he drinks the remaining coffee and he closes his eyes. He stays hearing people talking and the phones ringing on the main room and he opens his eyes and a slight familiar voice says:

Tired Himura-dono?

And Benji looks at the door and sees Kasumi there and she gives a comforting smile and she says:

I guess you must be tired. A long plane trip and then you get to work as soon you land.

And Benji says:

I am just a bit tired. But is from staying still so much. I expend nine hours reading the case files.

And Kasumi says:

But they aren't all that big.

And Benji says:

But they are very complex.

And Kasumi says:

I guess so.

And Benji smiles at her and he gets up and he says:

Well I will do a last check on the most recent victim and I guess that I can call it a day.

And Kasumi nods and bows as he walks away. One hour later Benji walks out of the main building toward the parking lot. And he sees Kasumi walking to a car. And she waves to him and she walks to him. Benji stop and she says:

I thought that you would end working over night.

And Benji says:

Not today. But that Tachibana girl seems to be staying longer.

And Kasumi says:

Maria? That is normal. She works over night very often. Is normal to see her with the same outfit three days straight. And with these new killings she is working even harder.

And Benji says:

I can understand that. But work when being tired is not good. Specially like this.

And Kasumi nods. And she says:

I will no longer keep you busy. You must be wanting to get a good night of sleep now.

And Benji says:

That too. Right now I want to get a warm shower.

And she smiles and says:

See you tomorrow Himura-dono.

And he says:

Call me Benji. No need for honorifics.

And she says:

Okay.

And she walks to her car. Benji walks to his bike and he ride away. By a window Maria have saw the incident and she says to herself:

He should be more professional. With the killers running free the city can't rest peacefully.

And she is only wearing a social shirt, her suit pants, her shoes and her gun in a shoulder holster. She moves to her desk and she sits on her chairs and begun to read the case files. A half hour later Benji enters in an apartment and he sees all the furniture neatly arranged and all shinning clean. He walks around the house and sees in a corner few boxes. Benji smiles and he walks to a room. He sees that is the main bedroom and that his bag pack is there. He sees a door in a side wall that is not from the closet and he opens it. Is a suit. And Benji smile and runs the water to fill a tub. He begun to undress and toss his used clothes in a corner and he tosses his gun and his badge on the bed. He scoops some fresh clothes from the bag pack and he walks to the bathroom. He sees a towel and he place his clothes in a balcony around the sink and he enters in the tub and soaks in the warm waters. And he thinks:

Why I have accepted this job? I could have stay over America. Even no longer a cop. Why I accepted this? Why face this one more time?

He sinks his head in the water and stay there for few instants. But his mind drifts to another time.

New Orleans July third of 2001.

Benji and Julietta are in they squad car and they are parked in front of a building is very late in the night. And she says in the back seat:

Can you explain me again why we are doing the stakeout? We could ask for few uniformized cops to do so.

And Benji says:

I said that they call too much attention. Besides is only the cult leader working on his late exercises with a hooker.

And Julietta say:

And what you are going to do? Arrest him for banging a hooker?

And Benji say:

No. But that guy is the kind of guy who does everything in a schedule. I asked to Pete follow him for a couple of weeks. And he said that our prime suspect works with the precision of a Swiss watch. And that in two minutes he will get out of the room and walks to the group building to his usual rites.

And Julietta say:

That is?

And Benji say:

That is up to us found. I had a hard time convincing the captain to permit me to use this baby here.

And he show a small microphone and she say:

And how you will wire him with out him noticing?

And Benji say:

That my dear is very simple. You know very well that I wasn't always a cop. And is very interesting what you can learn in a very bad barding school.

And she says:

You will pickpocket him?

And he says:

Pim pom! And the young lady won a lollypop.

And she says:

And the captain agreed with that?

And Benji say:

Yep.

And Benji leave the car and say:

Just wait and see.

And Julietta move to the front seat and she see the man that they are following leave the building. He have short black hair very well cutted, he is wearing an expensive looking suit and shining black social shoes. Benji pass near of him and the man not even notice him. And they walk away. And the man gets in a car and Benji cross the street and walk to a store and the man drive away. Benji walk out of the store with a small paper bag and he gets in the car and Julietta say:

So?

And Benji say:

Have some coffee. His treat.

And he gives her a cup of coffee and she say:

You did it? But I haven't seen a think!

And Benji say:

And is that is why is a success. Have doughnut too.

And he hand her the bag and drive away. In the next morning they are in police station and the captain say:

Okay guys we have a green light! We are off to catch those bastards!

And they move out of the desks and the captain say:

Himura I don't know how you bugged that motherfucker but you got us all the evidence that we needed.

And Benji say:

That was easy.

And they move to the cars. A half hour later they are in front of a church like building. All the cops are wearing body armors and some are holding shotguns, others are with assault rifles and the remaining ones with handguns. They bust thru the doors and then all the cultists in there look at then. In the altar have a very young girl tied and bleeding from many cuts. One shot destroy the hand of the priest before he can give the final stab. And helper shouts:

Infidels! Kill then!

And many of the cultists take guns from the robes and a gunfight begun. The cops take cover and shot back. And Benji say:

Juli cover me! I will take the girl from there!

And she nods and he race to the altar trying not to get shot. He manages to pass by the hall. And he takes the girl out of the altar. But one of the priests attacks him. Benji and the priest fight. Benji slam the priest head in a corner of the altar and breaking sound is heard. The priest falls dead. And Benji race out of there with the girl. And a grenade flies. Everyone take cover. And it falls near of the benches where Julietta and another two cops are hiding on it. And it explodes. Benji shout for Julietta and debris fly. With out noticing he duck and cover the girl. Many shards hit him. But most of then are taken by the armored vest. Before he can reacts another one fly but now moving to him. He knows that by the size that is a flash bang. He blocks with his right arm and slam it with his wrist. But the grenade explodes. Benji have only time to close his eyes. When the light fades many of the remaining cultists are running away. Benji have fallen with the impact. And his right arm is badly damaged. His sleeve is burned and the outer side of his wrist flesh has been totally destroyed. Benji put the girl down and ignoring the pain race to Julietta. Few bullets still fly but he doesn't care. He kneels beside Julietta and sees a large wood shard on her chest, in the lower area. And Benji hold her crying and he say:

Juli! Julie hold on!

And he shouts:

I need a medic here!

And Julietta open her eyes and smile thru her pain and she say:

Benji...

And he looks at her and he say:

Don't speak. Save your energy Juli. You will be fine.

And she holds his right hand and say:

I know that I am dying. I guess that I should have taken that release...at least I would be waiting you at home...

And he is crying and he says:

Juli please hold on. You can't leave me!

And she gives him a last smile and closes her eyes. Benji clench his teeth and hug her body tight. His body is being rocked by strong sobs and tears drip on her face. His friends that have not runned after the cultists try to comfort Benji. But he is not willing to let her go. After being injected a powerful sedative on his he let her go and he is take to a hospital. Two days later he wakes in a hospital. His right hand is wrapped by bandages and he is tied in the bed by heavy leather restrains. And a nurse is there and she says in a calm voice:

You woke. I will call the doctor.

And Benji say:

Where I am?

And she says:

You are in the County General hospital. You got yourself hurt really badly Minster Himura.

And she walks away. Benji try to move his right arm but he can't and it feels really numb. And he tries to move the reaming part of his body and he can. And a doctor enters and says:

So you have waked. That is good. How you feel?

And Benji say:

Where is Juli?!

And the doctor says:

Juli?

And a tall black man wearing a suit walk in and says:

He means Julietta Thorndike. Doctor let me tell him.

And the doctor walk away and Benji say:

Pete what happened?

And Pete walk closer of him and sit in a chair beside the bed and say:

You don't remember?

And Benji force his memory and say:

Tell me that she is not dead. Please Pete tell me that she is alive.

And Pete says:

I am sorry pall. She didn't make it. She died in your arms in the church.

And Benji cry. And Pete says:

But we at least managed to repair your hand.

And Benji says:

That is not important!

And Pete says:

Listen. You lost many muscles with that flash bang. They were replaced. I know that is not good enough. But the lost tissue was replaced by Julietta's muscles, nerves, tendons and skin.

And Benji look at Pete and Pete say:

It was that or one of those cultists. We thought that Julietta would want you to use hers.

And Benji clench his teeth hard and he accidentally bites a corner of his lips and a thin trail of blood drips and Pete say:

Look we caught then all. They all caught the maximum penalty. No right to conditional.

And Benji stay quiet and Pete say:

Is not good enough and it will not bring her back. But try to overcome that.

And Pete walks away leaving Benji on his sorrow.

Teito present time.

Benji rise from the tub. His face wet with the water covering the tears on his eyes. And he dries himself. On his right arm have a thin white line on the wrist. Moving by half of his hand and until four inches from his wrist to the forearm. Benji change his clothes and he toss himself in the bed and look at the dark ceiling. In the police station Maria is on her desk and she pulls a portrait from a locked drawer. Is a picture of her with a police uniform with a police cap. But not a Japanese one. And beside her have a tall man wearing a male version of the same uniform. He is also wearing black shades. And a police cap. And she says:

Lieutenant. How I wished to have you here with me. I need your help on this moment.

And she clings on the picture and she says:

If I was stronger you would be here now.

Moscow 1999

Maria and the lieutenant are working as many others officers controlling the metallurgical employees that are in a strike preventing then from breaking factories and others public buildings. But being outnumbered and the unhappy employers decide to take they rage on the police officers. Molotov cocktails cross the sky and hit the partially snowy ground behind the police officers. And a woman from the police lines is grabbed and to the shock of the cops the strikers tore her clothes begun to sexually abuse her. And many others strikers fight on each other trying to having the second turn. And Yuri Maria lieutenant shouts:

Maria run!

And she says:

But sir...

And he shouts:

Go! If they catch you they will do the same thing! We can hold then! Move!

And she says:

Sir I won't leave your side!

And Yuri shouts:

Natasha! Take Maria and run!

And a woman with a copper hair wearing a uniform nods and grabs Maria wrist and drag her. And Maria says:

Let me go Natasha! I won't leave!

And the red head says:

That was direct order! The strikers are only with Molotovs! We have assault rifles and pistols!

And the red head toss Maria in a squad car and sit on the driver seat. And she starts the car. But then a large suit case flies over the steel mesh gate, the strikers and falls between the police and the strikers. The police woman that was being raped doesn't have anymore strength to even shout for help. And Yuri shouts:

Everybody down!

And then the suitcase explodes in a large fireball that engulfs everything, the police officers and the strikers. The shock wave hit the car and the amazing force toss the car back and roll it many times. The last image that Maria saw before faint was the fireball hitting Yuri. The building collapses and it burns. When the car stops upside down Natasha manages to get out of the car. She pulls Maria out of the car that is burning. And carry her out of the danger zone. Few hours later Maria wake in a hospital bed. And Maria looks around and sees Natasha. And the red head say:

Thank god. I was wondering that you dead Tachibana.

And Maria says:

What happened?

And Natasha says:

Someone tossed a case filled with some powerful explosive on the depot. It not only destroyed the building. But also killed all our squad.

And Maria gets pale and she says:

And Yuri!?

And Natasha says:

He was caught by the explosion too. We were the only survivors. Not a single man survived. Even a striker.

And Maria begun to cry and Natasha says:

It is okay. You can cry.

And Maria chokes her sobs hard.

Teito present time.

Maria wipes a tear that is running down her cheek and she chokes a sob. And she says:

Yuri. If I was there I maybe could have stopped that bomb. Or maybe died by your side.

And she hugs the picture frame. In a Navy area of Tokyo harbor. Many officers and sailors come out from a warship. And Kayama says:

Well at last it is over.

And Ogami says:

Yes. After so long the training is over. So Kayama what you will do with your vacation?

And Kayama says:

For more that I love the ocean I to go to a place that the only water that I see is the water that I drink and the one that I bath! I have been looking to the ocean for a year!

And Ogami say:

Me too. Is so good to be over a steady ground.

And Kayama says:

Well I will go visit a person that I am dying to see. So wee you in a couple of months Ogami.

And Ogami says:

Sure thing. I don't want see your face for a long while.

And they laugh as they walk away. And Ogami puts his bag on the ground and think:

Okay so what I do? I guess that I will visit Hanakoji-sama. And see if he let me expend a night in his house. Then I think of what I will do with the rest of my vacation.

And he picks his bag and walk away. In Tokyo train station a lone girl wearing a pink kimono with a floral pattern and red hakama leave a train. She is carrying a suit case and a fukuro. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail in the top of his head and it is tied with a red ribbon. And she says:

Finally I arrived. Now I will found the truth.

And she walks away.

End of the chapter two:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	3. Working

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter three: Working.

On the next morning Benji wake up with the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sits on the bed and the loud sound doesn't stop. He gets up and he picks a shirt and walk to the door putting it on. And he opens the door and he looks at the person in there and sees a short girl wearing a police uniform. And he doesn't recognize the girl and he says:

Who are you?

And she says:

I and Sakakibara Yuri I and the secretary of the police chief. I was ordered to take you to see him.

And Benji says:

I can at least get dressed and eat something? I would not mind a bath too.

And she blushes and says:

It is too soon. I am sorry.

And Benji says:

It is okay. Just give me a half hour to get ready. Come in.

And she nod and get in the apartment. He tells her to take a seat and she does. Benji walk to his room. About a half hour later he comes out and he is wearing a similar version of his normal clothes but it have a higher collar and he is wearing a Japanese cloth protection for the arms that cover the back of his hands. And he is also wearing a leather jacket and he says:

Okay I am ready to go.

And she nod and they move away. Way later they arrive in the First police station. Yuri takes Benji to the office of Yoneda. After being ordered to get in Yoneda tells to Benji to take a seat and he does it. And Yoneda says:

Can I offer you anything to drink?

And Benji says:

No. Thank you sir. But I don't drink so early.

And Yoneda nod. And Yoneda says:

Then I believe that you have one idea of why I ordered you to come here.

And Benji says:

To order me to work hard on this ritual case.

And Yoneda says:

Yes. That too. I want you to work hard in all the cases.

And Benji nod. And Yoneda gives to him a long speech. One hour later Benji is dismissed and he moves to his floor and to his desk. Is not much of a surprise to him seeing Maria already there working. He takes his place and pulls some data by his computer. Maria takes a glance at him and then looks away. Few hours later they are called by Sato and they go to the lab. And the elder says:

Well I runned all the tests over this stone.

And Maria says:

And what it is?

And Sato says:

This is not a stone. This is a kind of organic substance that was crystallized. I am betting in a kind of sap. But is too light for be a tree sap. So far I found that is organic.

And Benji says:

But is from what an animal or vegetable?

And Sato says:

So far the results were inconclusive. I am running more tests as we speak. But I bet that is animal. But it has a large concentration of sugars and minerals.

And Maria says:

Sugars and minerals?

And Benji says:

And you found anything else in the victim?

And Sato says:

Not much. All the usual wounds. But oddly this one had a reasonably high level of endorphin on her body.

And Benji says:

So that means that she was tortured before killed?

And Sato says:

That is one of the possibilities.

And Maria says:

Rape?

And Sato says:

I sound traces of standard lubricant of a condom in the victim. But no signs of rape. No damage that would indicate that she was unconscious when having the relation.

And Benji says:

So it was consented?

And Sato says:

Yes. Since the hymen state I can say that she had her first time about two months ago.

And Maria says:

So this one had a boyfriend. Is something to be investigated.

And Benji says:

And who is she?

And Sato says:

Oh yes we did have an id from her.

And he picks a surveyor table and he says:

She is Sasaki Meimi. Nineteen years old studding on the preparatory girls school Sakurada. We got all the information about her.

And Maria says:

Okay. So we will investigate it now.

And Sato says:

I will send the information to your computer.

And the duo nod and they leave the room. And Maria says:

I think that is the first time that a victim has a boyfriend.

And Benji says:

At least now we have more in to search on it.

And she nods. Ten minutes later they get the information and leave the station. On the parking lot Maria says:

I drive.

And Benji says:

Go on. I just hope that you have got some sleep tonight.

And she says:

I got enough.

And he gets in the car. In the way Benji says:

What is that Sakurada preparatory school?

And Maria says:

Is a school that prepares the student to college. It has many in Teito region. But that is one of the few that are a boarding school.

And Benji says:

And the others?

And Maria says:

No. They all went to different schools.

And Benji says:

Still must have something linking then.

And Maria says:

As the report says, there is nothing linking then. All victims are picked randomly. But they are between sixteen and twenty three.

And Benji says:

A lot of girls in Tokyo fit that profile.

And she nods. Sometime later they arrive at the school. It is a very large campus surrounded by as also large wall. They park outside in the parking lot and Benji says while they get in:

This needs to me mapped. So visitors don't get lost.

And Maria nod and they stop a student to ask directions to the principal's office. And after few minutes they enter in building that according to the student is the administrative building. And Maria says to him:

Well you are sure calling a lot of attention.

And Benji says:

You too. And that student actually thought that you were a man.

Maria blushes a bit and she says:

Forget that.

And when they enter in the building a woman in a reception says:

Good morning. How can I help you two?

And Maria says:

I am Sergeant Tachibana Maria and this is Sergeant Himura Benji. From the first police station and we would like to speak to the principal.

And the secretary says:

Is about those horrible scrawls that some students called of graffiti? Those vandals are destroying the school painting.

And Benji says:

Unfortunately miss we are here over more serious matters. Much more serious than few scrawls in walls.

And she looks a bit scared and she says:

If you say so officer. I would not mind to be questioned. But I would want a long and private questioning with you. And you can be very rough.

And Benji says:

The principal.

And she sulks a bit and says:

Okay.

And she grabs a phone and dials few keys and Maria says:

So want to question her?

And Benji says:

Shut up.

And Maria has a small smirk on her lips and the secretary says:

The principal will see you now. And sergeant Himura this is my phone number. Call me.

And she winks to him when he reaches for the card. Benji ignore the hint and she says:

Is the last door in the end of the hall. You can't miss it.

And they nod and walk away. And Maria says:

Geez that is the third one. Those women are tossing themselves over you.

And Benji says:

And two of then was tossing themselves over you too.

And Maria says:

It is odd. Since we arrived I haven't saw a single man here.

And Benji says:

Me too. But since this is a girl only school would not be so odd only have female's teachers.

And Maria says:

I know. But there is something here that bugs me.

And Benji says:

Must be the hormones. It is bugging me too.

And she says teasing:

Yeah I know how is bugging you.

And Benji says:

Is only natural.

And they reach the door and knock. They get in when the principal answer. And they see a woman in her late thirties wearing a very fashionable office lady suit. She have a very well cutted light brown hair, she is wearing a light make up and using calm colors on her clothes. The large office have a huge bookshelf on a wall, many certificates behind a large office desk that is shinning clean, a comfortable looking large office leather chair, two smaller ones in front of the desk a elegant sofa in a wall. A shelf with trophies, medals and others prizes. And a door that leads to another room. And the principal rise from the chair and she says in a calm but yet confident voice:

How can I help you officers?

And Maria says:

We would like to ask few questions about one of your students.

And the principal says:

Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you two anything to drink?

And they deny but take the seats. And the principal says:

About witch student? Shall I call her here?

And Maria says:

I afraid that would impossible Madam. The student that we would like to talk about it. Is dead.

And the principal pales and she sits in the chair. And she says:

What was the one and how she died?

And Benji says pulling a small notebook and a pen:

Sasaki Meimi. She was making the classes for the entrances exams for the colleges on this school.

And the principal stay silent and Maria says:

Please Sakurada-dono if you stay in silence that might be taken as obstruction.

And Sakurada says:

I am sorry. Is that is so shocking. Meimi was such a sweet girl. She was so promising.

And Benji says:

We need more information about her routines. If she went out with friends. People that could hate her. If she was provoked in the school.

And Sakurada says:

She was a perfect student. Worked hard. Everyone liked her. She helped everyone in the school. The others students. She runned a study group.

And Maria says:

I would like to know the names of the students that make part of that group. And the names of her closest friends. The classes that she took. Everything about her.

And the principal nod. Almost one hour later Benji and Maria leave the office and Maria says:

Now to the dorms. But how we will found the dorms?

And Benji says:

I don't know. But you know I think that she haven't said us everything about Meimi.

And Maria says:

Why? She sounded pretty honest.

And Benji says:

It is a hunch. Remember what Sato said about her?

And Maria says:

About not being...

And Benji nods and says:

Yes. If she was that perfect she would not end like that. I think that she is trying to cover Meimi escapes to not stain the school reputation.

And Maria says:

Makes sense. This school has the fame of immaculate. And if one of the students was having intercourse before wedding it would hit the school image. That can be reason enough to kill her. But and the other three?

And Benji says:

Remember what the secretary said when we told that we was from the police?

And she nods and says:

I see your point. But only two of the victims fit the profile of a graffiti painter. The other one is older than the others. And why the ritual deaths?

And Benji says:

I am only pointing things up. It can be right and it can be wrong. Is only a theory.

And she nods. And when they reach the reception they see a student wearing the school black uniform and the secretary says:

Officers this is Yoshino Seia. She is the president of the student body council. She will be helping you to moving around the school. The principal asked for her escort you two.

And they nod and the girl bow to then. And she says:

Please I will take you to where you want in the school grounds.

And Benji says:

Okay. Then Yoshino-kun take us to the dorms.

And she nods and she walk few steps ahead of then. On the way to the dorms Benji says:

There is way more students looking at us now that when we moved to the principal office.

And Maria says:

I guess that the word about us must have spread around the students.

And Benji nods. They get in the dorms and they move to Meimi room. And Seia says opening the door:

I will be on the hall if you need me.

And they nod. The girl stays by the door and Benji and Maria put on rubber gloves and check around the girl belongings. The room is small. But large enough to fits a single bed, a study desk a chair, a small closet, a nightstand and a small shelf. And Maria looks at the pictures in the shelf and she says:

It is different seeing the victim when she was alive.

And Benji check a picture and says:

It is. Try to found a picture of her with some boy.

And Maria nods, Benji place the picture back and he check on the desk drawers and Maria says:

According to the principal Meimi haven't a boyfriend. But her parents was traveling.

And Benji rummage in the drawer contents and Maria says:

What kind of parents leave the daughter in a boarding school so they can go out in cruise.

And Benji says:

Rich ones.

And Benji pull a small photo album and he check the pictures and says:

They might not care so much about her. But she have to live up what they want her to do.

And Maria says:

How you know it?

And he says:

I found pictures of a ballet contest. A swimming contest and many sportive and academics contests. Always the first.

And Maria says:

A poor rich girl.

And Benji close the album and a sheet of paper falls from the album. Benji pick it up and see that is a group picture. In there have Meimi, three more girls and a tall woman with long cyan hair. And Benji says:

Shit!

And Maria says:

What?

And Benji show her the picture and he says:

The taller one. She is not the victim number one?

And Maria says:

It is! And the other girls?

And Benji says:

They are using different uniforms.

And Benji says now removing the pictures from the album:

It slipped from here. With some luck might be more.

And Benji found a small piece of paper with something write over it. But it is very blurred. And he says:

I think that we might call the forensics.

And Maria nods and pick a cell phone and she says:

Kasumi. It is Maria. I need a forensic team on the Sakurada school. No. There was not another victim. But in the victim room might have important evidences. We found a picture and a paper with something wrote on it. So we need to search this room up for anything.

And she hung out and says:

They will arrive in a half hour.

And Benji nods. And he open the closet and Maria says:

What you are doing?

And Benji says:

Well I have a guess that our victim keeps a diary. She seems the kind of girl who keeps one.

And Maria says:

And why check in the closet?

And Benji says:

Well is a good place to start.

And after fife minutes Maria sigh and says:

Nothing maybe you was wrong.

And Benji says:

It might be hidden in someplace else.

And Benji look at the ceiling and see a metal bar on the roof that can be used to hang things. And Benji says:

Wait a minute.

And Maria says:

What?

If you was an athlete and want to hide something where most of people can't found where you would hide it?

And Maria says:

In someplace that using my skills I could get.

And Benji says:

What ballet and rhythm gymnastic gives to you?

And Maria says:

Strong legs, dexterity, flow moves, a very good balance and you can perform some stunning leaps.

And Benji says:

That is right. And if you can leap high and hold in that bar over there?

And Maria says:

So you can move a board to keep the thing that I want to hide over the roof boards in a place that no one else can get easily.

And Benji nods. He give Maria a lift and she hold on the bar and move the ceiling board, she search for something in there and after a while she says:

Bingo!

And she move down. Now she is holding a thick notebook and she says:

I give you that you have good instincts. So when we shall begin to read?

And Benji says:

What about the last entry? If she was afraid or suspicious of something in that day she would write on it.

And she nod she open the notebook and read it. And Maria says:

Nothing. She had a date with a boy named Leiji. She was not worried about anything taking out what to wear to impress him.

And Benji says:

Okay at least if that Leiji is her boyfriends he at least have name now.

And the forensic team arrives. Benji and Maria give then the diary and what they found. And they move away. And Benji says to Seia:

Okay can you take us to the closest friends of Meimi?

And Seia nod and take then to a meeting room and she says:

The principal asked to then gather here to make your job easier.

And Benji and Maria nod. They enter in the room and Seia says:

There is a smaller room on the right that you two can use to talk to each one of then.

And Benji says:

Okay. Give us a couple of minutes and then send in the first one.

And Seia nod. Benji and Maria enter in the room. Is a small room with a table and few chairs. And Maria says:

This is not good. They got more than enough time to make up a coherent story.

And Benji says:

Yeah. If any of then is involved on this it will get harder to get the information. But I think that even with a plan or anything they will crumble with some pressure. Is only we only not act like in an interrogation with a wanted killer.

And Maria says:

So what about a small thief?

And Benji says:

Good enough. Being polite in the beginning and becoming harsher when they lie.

And she nod and says:

I think that I can do it. Being a male I think that if I be harsh to then they will rely on you.

And he nod. There is a knock in the door and Seia says:

Can I send the first in?

And Maria says:

Sure.

And a short girl with long brown hair walks in. And Benji says:

Please take a seat.

And the girl obey. And Benji says picking a small package on his pocket:

Want a candy?

And she says:

No thank you.

And Benji offer one to Maria who denies too. Benji pick one and Maria says:

Okay, so what is your name?

And she says:

I am Sanada Akane.

And Benji says:

And how your friends call you?

And she says:

They use to call me of Aka-chan.

And Maria says:

Red child or baby?

And Akane says:

From red child. But sometimes by the tone is from baby.

And Benji says:

I see. Okay how close you was of Sasaki Meimi?

And she says:

We was close friends.

One hour later Benji and Maria are alone in the room and Maria says:

So far we haven't found anything important. Food taste, favorite songs, favorite label.

And Benji says:

Yeah. There is four more girls. And three of then don't look Japanese.

And Maria nods and Benji move to the door and says:

The younger one can get in now.

And a young girl with blonde hair holding a teddy bear enter and Maria says:

You can take a seat.

And the girl obeys. And Benji close the door and Maria says:

What is your name?

And she says:

Iris. Iris Chateaubriand.

And Maria says:

And who are the ones that are still waiting?

And Iris says:

Reni is the one with short silver hair. Sumire is the one with short brown hair. And Orihime is the one with long black hair.

And Benji says:

Well I think that we can start it.

And Maria nods.

End of the chapter three:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	4. Questioning

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter four: Questioning.

You can take a seat.

And the girl obeys. And Benji close the door and Maria says:

What is your name?

And she says:

Iris. Iris Chateaubriand.

And Maria says:

And who are the ones that are still waiting?

And Iris says:

Reni is the one with short silver hair. Sumire is the one with short brown hair. And Orihime is the one with long black hair.

And Benji says:

Well I think that we can start it.

And Maria says:

How close you was from Meimi?

And Iris says:

Iris was not very close. We was friends. But not much intimate.

And Maria says:

She ever talking about having a boyfriend?

And Iris denies and says:

Not to Iris. Meimi only helped Iris with the homework of Japanese history and language. Iris is not too good on then.

And Benji says:

It think that is natural for a French student.

And Iris says:

How you knows?!

And Benji says:

You have a light accent. It was easy to notice.

And Maria says:

I noticed it. But I didn't knew from where.

And Benji says:

I lived in New Orleans. I know French.

And Iris say in French:

The Mardi gras is good?

And Benji says in the same language:

Well it is. But it is too many people in one place. It have many problems.

And Iris says:

Iris wanted to see it! Iris read that was very fun.

And Benji says:

Try going when older.

And Iris says:

Iris don't like to wait.

Maria is confused not understanding a work of what they say. A half hour later Benji says still in French:

Okay you can go now. Call the one with brown hair.

And Iris nod happily and she walks away. And Maria says:

Why you changed to French? I didn't understand anything.

And Benji says:

Habit. I am used to it. Back in New Orleans I used to have to interrogate in French or English.

And Maria sigh. And Sumire walks in and don't even wait for the order to sit. And Maria decides to ignore the politeness and she says:

Okay what is your name?

And Sumire says in a superior tone:

You don't know who I am? I am the single heiress of the Kanzaki family. I am Kanzaki Sumire.

And Benji says:

Never heard of it.

And Sumire face fluster and she says:

How dare you?!

And Benji says:

Measure your words. Remember that a wrong word can be considered as disrespect of authority and you can be arrested for it. Right Maria?

And the blonde nod and says:

That is right.

And Sumire regain her composure and Benji says:

How close you was from Sasaki Meimi?

And Sumire says:

We was close friends. We used to go shopping together. Expending more that you can make in one year.

And Benji says:

I would not bet in that. But goes on.

And Sumire face shows that her pride is hurt and Maria says:

She would tell you if she had a boyfriend?

And Sumire says:

Of course.

And Maria says:

And she did?

And Sumire says:

Yes. She mentioned once about a boy that she liked.

And Benji says:

And what was his name?

And Sumire says:

I don't remember. She only mentioned once. And it have passed so long. I think that was on the last autumn.

And Maria sigh and she says:

You know if she was seeing someone suspicious? Or that someone suspicious was following her?

And Sumire says:

No.

And Benji lean in wall and he pull his hand cuffs and he play with then pressing the mobile part of it making it spin as it was closing on someone arm. Sumire cringe at the sound. And Maria understand very well that he is doing and she says:

Are you sure that you don't recall of the boy name?

And Sumire nervous says:

No.

And Maria says:

And of someone who might want to see her hurt or dead?

And Sumire says:

I can't recall of anyone. She didn't have much of a life outside the school. Her parents are always traveling and she lives in the school. Even with her family house in the city. All her friends was from the school. And she didn't go out with frequency.

And Maria says:

And anyone from the contests that she used o go could have done it?

And Sumire says:

No.

And Maria says:

How she met the boyfriend?

And Sumire says:

I don't know. She didn't tell me.

And sometime later Sumire with a thin layer of sweat leaves the room. And Maria says:

Where you got that idea of playing with the hand cuffs?

And Benji says:

Usually spoiled kids like her don't like to be recalled that she lost her authority. And that if she do something wrong she can pay for it. So the cuffs things was to make her nervous so any lie that she might tell would be easily noticed.

And Maria says:

And it worked. She don't know anything else that she told us.

And Benji nod. And they both know that the initial coldness between then have passed and they are doing fine as partners. And Benji says:

Okay the next one.

And Orihime moves to the room. And like Sumire she sits with out being told to. And Benji says:

What is your name?

And she says:

You know that when you ask someone a name you say yours first?

And Benji says:

Well since we introduced ourselves when we entered the room it is not needed. But we don't know your name.

And Orihime says:

Fine. But don't hurt being polite.

And Maria says:

Just hurry.

And Orihime says:

I am Orihime Soletta.

And Benji says:

How close you was from Sasaki Meimi?

And she says:

Not much. I only hanged with her because Sumire did.

And Benji says:

So she would not tell you about having a boyfriend?

And Orihime says:

I think that she would not tell me. And even if she wanted to I would not give much thought. After all she would be dating Japanese men.

And Maria says:

Why you are putting down the Japanese men? After all by your name you must have Japanese blood.

And Orihime says:

Not by choice. Just like you.

Benji notice that Orihime just struck a nerve. And Benji says:

Maria can you get us some more water?

And Maria catch the cue and says:

Sure. I will be right back.

And Orihime says:

Hey! Where you are going? You will leave me with this Japanese man?!

And Maria says:

He is not Japanese. He is American.

And Orihime says:

Yeah sure. Americans tend to not be oriental.

And Maria says:

His family immigrated. Well I am going.

And she leave the room. And Benji says:

I want to know everything that you know about Meimi.

And Orihime says:

I want you to know that if you do anything wrong to me you will cause an international incident. I am the daughter of an ambassadress. I have diplomatic immunity.

And Benji says:

Really?

And he remove his vest and place it over the chair with his leather jacket and Orihime have a good sight of his pistol and his badge clipped on his belt. And he says:

Let me tell you something. I don't mind at all with diplomatic immunity. Because right now you are not in the embassy. So you are in Japanese soil. Restricted by the Japanese laws, submitting yourself to the Japanese authority and if you not cooperate you will be creating an international incident. After all who knows the embassy from Italy might be protecting a group of killers. That would be a scandal right?

And Orihime pales and Benji sits in a corner of the table and look at Orihime by one side and he says:

After all refusing to help the police the suspects will fall over you. And also to the ambassadress. That would for sure ruin your family name. And if you disrespect the police with offensive words and acts that will also stain your family name.

And Orihime says:

You can't do all that. You are only a low cop.

And Benji says:

Don't lie to yourself. I can feel that you are not so confident now. You are very afraid and nervous. You are sweating cold. You are clenching your fists. Looking around the room quickly hoping that I don't notice it. You are trying to run away or fight.

And Orihime swallow hard and Benji says:

So as soon my partner arrives the interrogation will continue and you will tell us everything that you know about her. I mean everything. Even what color of panties she likes to the size of her shoes.

And Orihime nod scared and in the cue Maria walk in with a fresh jar of water. And Orihime look at the door and Maria notice her eyes and Benji wink and Maria only move her head a small bit in an almost imperceptible motion that only Benji pick up. And she places it on the table and closes the door and she says:

Okay now let's continue.

And Orihime nods nervously. Ten minutes later she leave the room looking very relieved and Maria says:

What you said to her?

And Benji says:

Exactly what she didn't want to hear. And some physical intimidation thanks to a jet black gun and a shiny badge.

And Maria says:

You do it all the time?

And Benji says:

Sometimes. The way of doing is the only thing that separate it from a forced declaration from a small push.

And Maria nods. And then the last one come in. The silver haired girl sits when she is asked to and Maria says:

What is your name?

And Reni says:

Reni Milchstrasse.

And Maria says:

From where you are?

And Reni says:

Germany.

And Benji says:

How close you was from Sasaki Meimi?

And Reni says:

We was close. But I can't say how much.

And Maria says:

She confided with you?

And Reni says:

What?

And Benji says:

She telled you secrets? Things that she didn't to anyone else?

And Reni says:

Sometimes.

And the duo knows that they might have striked gold. And Maria says:

Like what?

And Reni says:

She used to say me how much she hated to be alone and because that she lived in the school. That she hated her parents because they lived traveling and she doesn't even recall her mother face. Because she almost never saw her.

And Benji says:

She said something about a boyfriend or a male friend?

And Reni says:

Yes. She used to tell me that she was going out with a boy. And that they was on the step C.

And Benji says:

And she said how she met him?

And Reni nods. One hour later Reni walk away. Benji put on his vest and then the jacket and Maria puts her blazer and she says:

Well this last girl made up for the lost morning.

And Benji says:

She sure did. I only wonder why when we search for something it is always on the last place that we look.

And Maria says:

That happens.

And Benji pick up a small notebook that he was using to write the answers and Benji says:

I filled this all in one morning. And I just got it.

And Maria says:

Well you can ask another one in the station. I guess that we can go eat something before moving to the station.

And they nod. When they are leaving Seia walk to then and she says:

Excuse me. But the man from the forensic said that I had to give to you this.

And she give to then a letter. Benji read and pass it to Maria who do the same. And the letter says:

There are indicts that a second person was on the room before you two arrive there. She is with her school jacket with a small rip. She might know something. Found her and question her.

And Maria says:

I guess that we will have to leave the food for later.

And Benji nods. And Seia says:

Actually I was going to tell you that the principal said that you two could use the cafeteria to have lunch if you two want it.

And Maria says in Russian:

Well I think that this suits our needs. In there we can see all the students.

And Benji nods. And he says:

Okay. Take us there.

And Seia nod and escort then. And they enter in a large cafeteria. Benji and Maria purchase a couple of hamburgers and sodas and they sit in an empty table facing the other. And Seia is talking to few students and Benji and Maria eat in silence. In the middle of the meal Maria says in a low tone and in Russian:

You noticed?

And Benji says in the same way:

Yeah. A girl with glasses sited behind you to your right.

And Maria says:

A girl with short spiked dark red hair behind you on your left. They are not taking the eyes from us since we arrived.

And Benji nod lightly and says:

They seem not like of us here.

And Maria nods. They check over the others students and after eat they leave. And they notice that Seia is not with then. And Benji says:

Keep the guard up.

And Maria says:

I already noticed it.

And then a bunch of girls jump out from a classroom, from both doors surrounding then. And they are with wood swords and few with stilettos. And Benji says:

I guess that since they are young we can't use the guns.

And Maria nods and says:

Yes.

And she picks her hand cuffs and put on her right hand like a metal knuckle and he pass his to her and he says:

I can keep up with out it.

And she nods. Benji takes out his jacket and he wraps it around his left arm and Maria says:

They are in ten. So fife for each is good?

And Benji says:

Does fine for me.

And the girls take one step closer of then.

End of the chapter four:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	5. Paying for the mistakes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter fife: Paying for the mistakes.

And then a bunch of girls jump out from a classroom, from both doors surrounding then. And they are with wood swords and few with stilettos. And Benji says:

I guess that since they are young we can't use the guns.

And Maria nods and says:

Yes.

And she picks her hand cuffs and put on her right hand like a metal knuckle and he pass his to her and he says:

I can keep up with out it.

And she nods. Benji takes out his jacket and he wraps it around his left arm and Maria says:

They are in ten. So fife for each is good?

And Benji says:

Does fine for me.

And the girls take one step closer of then. In a blink of an eye one of the girls with a stiletto dash and attack Benji with a side slash. Benji avoid the slash just before it hits him. It even cuts few strands of his hair and he thinks:

She is good. She trained hard for this.

But she is easily knocked out by him thanks to years of real combat experience. Benji takes her stiletto and he says:

This is not my favorite but it will do the job.

And Maria says:

Don't kill then.

And Benji says avoiding a sword slash:

Easy to say.

And he slashes open the girl wrist and she fall holding her wrist that is bleeding freely. And Benji gets her sword and Maria says hitting a girl with her fists:

Take it easy!

And Benji says smashing a girl knee with the wood sword:

I am going easy.

And soon the last girl tries to stab Benji with a stiletto. Benji slam the wood sword on the girl chest and she fall clutching her chest in pain while gasping for air. And Maria says:

I guess that we to take then to the nurse office and then interrogate then. After all assaulting a cop is a serious crime.

And Benji nods and says:

I think that we can leave the treatment for later and interrogate then now. Is not like they are going to die.

And Maria says:

I know. But...

And Benji walks closer of the one that he slashed open the wrist and he says:

Talk.

And the girl is crying in pain and Benji says:

I am not on the mood girl. I will not let you go get a treatment if you stay quiet. And the chances to you be able to use your hand again will lessen.

And she gets pale and Benji says:

Why you attacked us?

And she says:

Because Kamakiri-sama ordered us to do so.

And Benji says:

A mantis?

And Maria says:

Probably an alias.

And Benji nods and says:

Well after you get treated. You will show me that mantis girl. And remember you will be answering a process for assaulting two police officers.

And Benji and Maria escort the girls to the infirmary. In there the nurse says:

Good lord! What you two done with then?

And Maria says:

They attacked us. And we defend ourselves. Now treat the one with the open wrist. Because she will be pointing to us who ordered the attack.

And the nurse says:

I don't know who you two are. But I don't care, you two can't hurt the girls like this and go away. I will call the police.

And Maria smiles and Benji show his badge and the nurse gets pale and Maria says:

We are the cops. Now hurry up.

And the nurse obeys. Maria returns to Benji his handcuffs and he put on his belt. And about a half hour later the principal get there. Maria explains to her what happened. The principal give the name of the girls and they take then to the detention room. Benji and Maria take Seia and Mayumi the girl that Benji slashed and Benji says:

Now you will show us that mantis girl.

And she nods. And sometime later they arrive in a classroom and they take one of the students. She has long dark brown hair and she is using a white bow on it. She walks to then and Mayumi looks away from her and Benji and Maria notice the girl reproving look. And Maria says:

Come on you have to explain your actions now.

And she stays in silence and follows then. And in the detention room the principal says:

I can't believe on this. Momiji Yoko. But why you did this?

And she says quiet and Maria says:

She doesn't seen willing to talk. I guess that we will have to take then all and arrest then. All of then for gang formation and assaulting two police officers.

And Benji says:

And obstruction of justice.

And Maria says:

That is right. And those are all crimes.

And the principal says:

But you can't do that. You came here to seek over Meimi death.

And Benji says:

That is right ma'an. But they assaulted us. So by the logic they have something with it.

And the principal pales more. And Maria is on her phone asking for a large vehicle to transport the students. And they move away when the car arrives. The students are taken to the station and Benji and Maria move to they car. And Maria says:

I guess that we might get the cultists.

And Benji says:

I don't think so. I think that we stumble in something big. But not a cult.

And Maria says entering in the car:

Like what?

And Benji says entering too:

If I am not wrong the term is enjo kosai.

And Maria says:

Students using they uniforms as prostitutes? But why that?

And Benji says:

Far as I know there are many men that want to fuck one of then at least once. And if you manage that you might make lots of money. With the programs and blackmail.

And Maria says:

It makes sense. But they are rich girls. Why they would do it?

And Benji says:

To get more money, for fun, to provoke someone and maybe more reasons. That we will have to found. Besides is only a theory.

And they drive away. And Maria says:

You know that we can in the tops hold then for four hours. After that we will be overflowing with lawyers and the workers of the Ministry of the education.

And Benji says:

That is up it to us found the truth before then arrives.

And she nod and she speed up. Sometime later they arrive in the station. And Benji place his jacket on his desk chair and Maria says:

Okay so we will begin with Yoko and then we move on.

And he nods and she leave her blazer on her chair and the take Yoko to one of the interrogation rooms. But during all the questioning she stays quiet. And Maria says:

You know that not answering us you are only getting yourself in more trouble.

And she says breaking her silence:

I don't think so. I am a minor. So I am not responsible for my actions. And if you two don't let me go I will make sure that my father will ruin your careers....hey get right back her and chain me out!

And Benji is pulling Maria by the elbow and she don't oppose. And outside the room Maria says:

Why you did that?

And Benji says:

Remember what I said when we questioned Sumire?

And Maria says:

Yes.

And Benji says:

The same thing. She thinks that she has the control. Now she must realize that she don't have it.

And Maria says:

We should try pressure her more.

And Benji says:

We will do that. Let's give her ten minutes to sweat. Now I think that we can question the others.

And she nod. Unlike Yoko all the others answer the questions really fast trying to get it over soon. And one hour later Benji and Maria come out of an interrogation room and she says:

Damn that was deep. And you were right all of then do programs. And Yoko is scheduling then and picking the money.

And Benji says:

I think that now is good enough to talk to her.

And Maria nod. Benji pass by Kasumi and he asks her something. She gives him a small machine and he walks away. In the way Kaede says:

Here you two are. Can you two explain why I have three lawyers, two parents and one member of the Ministry of the education in my office shooting flames at me?

And Maria says:

Sir while we were investigating the murder a group of armed students assaulted us. We made a small questioning to found the responsible and it was another student. Since then we have been questioning then and we found that the same one who attacked us is controlling a very complex scheme of prostitution and blackmail.

And Kaede says:

Look we can't hold then for it. They are under eighteen.

And Benji says:

Sir they ganged up and assaulted us with intention to kill us to cover they plan. They planed it and executed it as adults. They have to face the penalty as adults too.

And Kaede says:

I don't like it. Maria you come with me, we will talk to then. Benji you let then go. Stop the questioning.

And he nods and walks away. Maria follows Kaede down the hall. Benji enter in the interrogation room and the girl smiles and she says:

So you are alone. So I am guessing that if I treat you nicely you will let us go?

And Benji says as if didn't understand what she said:

What? What you mean by that?

And she says:

Don't play the innocent with me. Your female partner. You got rid of her so we could be alone here. On this room where there is no one looking.

And she looks at him and says:

So what you will do with me to let me go? You want a blowjob? Or you want anal? Maybe you want it all? I don't mind you just have to ask.

And Benji says leaning on a wall:

You seen to know too many things for someone with that innocent face.

And she says:

Well I have lots of experience. I have been doing it for about two years now. I know tricks that would make you die of pleasure.

And Benji says:

So how you learn then?

And she says cocky:

I work as a mistress. I also organize many others girls do to so. I found some rich lecher and we make him pay and give expensive gifts for sex. And we then use that to get more lechers and blackmail then. But since they can continue to get sex they don't mind.

And Benji says:

And why you attacked us?

And she says:

Well I thought that you were coming to break up the group. I am making so much money using the girls. But I think that I can turn this in a good thing. You know why you don't come work for me? Of course extra-officially. I pay you twice that you makes here plus you can bang any of my girls when you want to. Of course if they are not working. So when a costumer gets too possessive you come and toss him a threat showing to then that shining badge of yours.

And Benji says:

So any of you got pregnant on this?

And she says:

No. You know we ask to the nurse for condoms and birth control pills saying that is because we are with a boyfriend. She is so naïve. She thinks that she is helping us to fulfill our love. Ha. She is only helping us to do our business with out worrying about buying then ourselves. Not even a suspicious. The principal she only see what she want to. So she never noticed our activities.

And Benji says:

You know that you will regret that.

And she says:

I never regret anything. So what you will do? Fuck me and work for me, or try to process a teen for those petty crimes. And who they will believe, a poor young girl that was taken from her school or a cop? You can't win so do it already so I can go home and screw few more lechers.

And Benji says:

I already screwed you.

And she is confused and he pulls from his pocket a small tape recorder and he says:

Thank you for the confession.

And she tries to escape and she screams in rage and Benji says opening the door:

I told you that you would regret that.

And he walks out of the room and close it. And the parents, Kaede and the others come running from her office and she says:

Himura what you did?

And he says:

Nothing.

And he plays the tape and the parents stare in shock and the lawyers don't know what to do and the officer from the education faint. And one lawyer says:

That was totally illegal forcing a confession. That won't worth a think in court.

And Kaede says:

He didn't forced it. She said it willing. It was just coincidence that he had a tape recorder. So it has all value. So all the girls will being arrested for assault, prostitution, disrespect for authority, obstruction of justice, blackmail and gang formation.

And Maria says:

Don't forget trying to bribe a police officer.

And Kaede says:

That is right. All the girls will wait in the jail until the trial of minors.

And the parents look in despair at Kaede and she says:

We will warn all the others parents. But I recommend to found more lawyers.

And they move away. And Kaede says:

Okay Benji bag up that tape.

And he nod and take it from the recorder. And a female officer pass with Yoko cuffed by then and Yoko face is wet with tears and her eyes are red with fury and tears. And Benji says:

Who do the crime to the time. Right?

And Maria nod. Benji give the recorder to Kasumi and he says:

Thanks. I own you a new tape.

And she says:

Buy me dinner and we are even.

And he says:

Deal.

And she nods. Benji walks to him desk and Maria says filling a report:

You knew that she would do that?

And Benji says:

Well I betted on that. She thought of herself as a femme fatale. A woman with irresistible charm. But she is only a kid that seduced few perverted old men's. She thought that her charm would get her out of the jail.

And Maria says:

And tell me you thought of accepting it?

And Benji says:

Part of me did. I must say that her charm was good. But she is too vulgar for my taste. If she left subtitle hints it would be better. But in any case she is not my type.

And he began to fill the reports himself. And Maria says:

Damn is already three in the afternoon. So we will go do another questioning? Or we leave it for tomorrow?

And Benji says:

I think that we can do one now. That Reni girl said that Leiji the boyfriend working in a place called Kohran multi repair shop right?

And Maria says:

Yes. So we will go there?

And he says:

Yeah. The boyfriend is the closer person of the victim. So he must know if she was fearing something.

And she nod and they pick the own jackets and walk away.

End of the chapter fife:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	6. All work no play

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter six: All work no play.

Later Maria park the car in front of a large two store building with a large plaque that says:

Kohran multi repair shop. If we can't fix it no one can.

And Benji and Maria come down of the car and Maria says:

She is quite convinced.

And Benji says:

Well anyway let's do it.

And they get in the garage. In there they see many cars in a line with the open hood and girl with two long braids on her hair under a car hood with a dirty jumpsuit. And Maria says:

Excuse me. Are you Ri Kohran?

And there is a loud thud and a voice says:

Ouch!

And the girl gets up rubbing the back of her head and she says:

Yes. I am Ri Kohran. What is wrong your car is broken?

And Maria says:

No. We want to take with Mitaraki Leiji. He works here right?

And Kohran says:

Right. But why you want to talk with him?

And Maria says:

I can't say. Only call him.

And Kohran says:

Leiji! Come here!

And a male voice says:

Coming.

And a teen with short black hair wearing a cleaner jumpsuit walk to then. But as soon he sees Benji and Maria he begun to run away. Benji says:

Stay with her!

And Maria nods and Benji chases after Leiji. And Maria says:

Just step back from the car and drop the tools. Kohran obey. Outside of the shop Leiji is running but Benji is right behind him. Maria and Kohran and seeing it by a window. Benji leaps covering the distance between then and he grab Leiji shirt and slam the teen in the side of a car. It was so hard that the car shakes. And the teen fall on the ground holding his chest in pain trying to breathe. Benji grab him by the collar and drag him back to the shop. And Maria says:

Nice technique.

And Benji says:

Thanks. I am very used to this.

And Kohran says:

That was really necessary?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And he cuff Leiji in a chair and let the teen regain the breath. And Maria says:

Well you are sure fast.

And Benji says:

In this job is better be.

And she nods and Maria says:

So why you runned from us?

And Leiji says:

You two are not from the yakuza?

And Benji says:

Yakuza? They hire females as bouncers?

And Maria says:

Sometimes.

And Benji says:

We are cops.

And Leiji says:

Oh boy. This means that I am still in trouble.

And Benji smiles and says:

That is right. Usually when someone run from us mean that they are guilty of something. So you are guilty from what?

And Leiji says:

I stole few parts from a Mercedes. Later I found that it was from the yakuza. They never found. Since they never came. But I never got this feeling that they would come after me.

And Kohran smacks him in the head and says:

That means heavy conscience you morrow! When you did that?!

And he says:

Four years ago! Even before I even work here. I needed the money.

And Benji says:

Okay can we talk about why we really came?

And Leiji says:

And what is that?

And Maria says:

You are Sasaki Meimi boyfriend right?

And Leiji says:

Yes. Why?

And Benji says:

I guess that he still doesn't know.

And Maria says:

Is natural we identified her today. The news still will be released.

And Leiji says worried:

What happened with Meimi?!

And Benji says:

Sorry to break the news for you. But she is dead.

And Leiji says:

Come on you must to be kidding! She can't be dead!

And he began to cry. And Benji says:

Sorry but the finger prints and the dental record matches.

And Leiji says:

How she got killed?

And Benji explain. Kohran is shocked with it too. Maria is talking with her seeing if she knows something. And Benji says to Leiji few minutes later:

So you two had any plans for that night?

And Leiji says:

We dated on the afternoon. And we had sex. She went back to school to be there during the night calling in the dorms. And we were supposed to meet in the Cineplex.

And Maria says:

And she showed up?

And Leiji says:

No. I thought that she was caught on the school. Or that she couldn't leave. That those things happened before. So after a half hour I left.

And Benji says:

She was worried with something? Like a stalker or someone suspicious.

And Leiji says:

No. But since Chisako-san was murdered she was very sad. And we began to date even more frequently. As if she wanted to forget that.

And Maria says:

Who is that Chisako?

And Leiji says:

She was a former swim teacher of Meimi.

And Benji says:

Let me guess she had cyan hair, right?

And Leiji says:

How you knew?!  
And Benji says:

So Maria this might be our link.

And she nods. And Leiji says:

Link? You mean that Meimi was killed like Chisako-san?!  
And Maria says:

That is not something to be discussed. Now I want you to describe everything that was odd in the last month.

And Leiji nod agreeing. And two hours later they leave the repair shop and Maria says:

Nothing out of the ordinary for a young couple.

And Benji says:

Well at least we got a possibility of a link for then.

And Maria nods. And she tosses him a pack of keys and she says:

You drive now. Let me digest this new information.

And he nods. And sometime later they are stop over a red light and Benji says:

So want to grab something to eat before we return?

And Maria says:

I guess that would be okay. Only those hamburger wasn't very filling.

And he says:

So any suggestions?

And Maria says:

Something fast. What about some ramen?

And he says:

Sounds good. I wanted to try a Japanese ramen.

And Maria says:

Okay go to this one. It has the best ramen that you will ever taste.

And he nods. And sometime later they are in a small ramen restaurant. And the old lady who owns it says:

Maria-chan has been a while, I am sure that you are overworking again. I can see the rings on your eyes. How much you have slept lately? And who is your companion? Don't tell me that you finally got yourself a man.

And Benji notice that Maria cheeks tint with red and she says:

Obaa-chan this is my new co-worker. His name is Himura Benji.

And Benji says:

Nice to meet you.

And the old lady says:

Well you are sure tall. Even taller than Maria-chan. Are you sure that you are Japanese?

And Benji says:

Yes. I was born here. And my parents are Japanese.

And she says:

Okay. You must have come from a very good crop. A really good one.

And Maria says:

Obaa-chan we want some ramen.

And she says:

Hai. The usual for you. And what you want Benji-chan?

And Benji ignores the diminutive and he says:

Well give me a large of with meat on it.

And she says:

Okay.

And she moves to a small kitchen and Maria and Benji sits on a table and they are facing the other and Benji says:

So you must come here a lot.

And Maria says:

Yes I do. You know I said that this place have the best ramen of Teito.

And Benji says:

By her way to you I can tell that she makes sure that you get a more balanced diet and a more normal life.

And Maria nods and says:

She sure acts like a grandmother over me. I don't mind that much.

And Benji stays quiet. And they stay silence for a while and Benji says:

So until now in our case was one at a week right?

And Maria nods and says:

That is right. But in this last week had two. One at the Monday and one at the Friday.

And Benji says:

It is odd. In ritual acts like this one they don't change the operation unless something really important happens.

And Maria says:

It is not from our part. Sadly just now we more evidences.

And Benji says:

Maybe something internal. If is that mistakes will happen.

And Maria says:

Yes. But someone else would die.

And Benji nods and he says:

I know. We can't wait.

And Maria nod. The old lady returns with two large bowls and she give one to each and she says:

A special ramen with extra vegetables and pork meat for Maria-chan. And a special ramen with extra meat, onions and eggs for Benji-chan.

And Benji says:

Well it sure looks tasty.

And Maria says:

It tastes even better.

And they say:

Itadakimassu.

And they began to eat. Sometime later they end. Benji and Maria leaves the money in the table with the bowls and Benji says:

This was the best ramen that I ever taste. That is certain. Obaa-chan I will come around more times.

And she says:

Sure thing.

And Maria says:

Come on Benji we have a report to fill and put more information on the net.

And he nods while she gives him a playful push on the back.

End of the chapter six:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	7. Reviews in the night

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

A small explanation of the story. Is a new universe that the events of the games and the animated series never happened. The members of the hanagumi live a life outside of the theater life. Sumire is a rich girl that lives doing nothing else than enjoy her money. Orihime is a daughter of an Italian ambassadress. Reni and Iris are in a program of exchanged students living on Teito. Sakura is a country girl who moved to the city to found more about her father mysterious death when she was a child. Kohran is a mechanic and inventor in her free time that works in the city. The kazegumi is working in the police as secretaries of the chief Yoneda and the captain Kaede Fujieda. Kayama is an undercover cop that will be working on the streets. Ogami is a navy officer that was somehow involved in the criminal plot. Maria is working in the police under Yoneda and Kaede command. The story happens in the present time. But the technology is steam based to minimize the environmental damage, but the steam technology advanced a lot. The hanagumi girls don't know the other taking out Orihime and Sumire. Iris and Reni. Iris and Reni study in the same school. They live with her guardian Kanna. Sumire and Orihime met the other in a party in the embassy and become friends. Taking out the ones in the police and the ones named before no one else know the other. The story happens in 2002.

Chapter seven: Reviews in the night.

In that same night way past the midnight. Benji is facing Maria, both of then are on them respectives desks. And taking out then, Kasumi and another cop who is working on a desk far away from then the floor is empty. Benji put down a pen and raise his arms in a stretch. The sound of his bones popping is easily heard and he let out a tired sigh. And Maria says:

What a hell of a first day isn't?

And Benji says:

Yesterday was my first day.

And Maria says:

Actually is only a first day when you work all the day. So this is your first day.

And Benji says:

Whatever. But in any case was a bit forceful. But I have been in worse ones.

And Maria says:

Same here.

And the other officer says:

Well I am done. Good night for all of you.

And Maria says:

Bye Soijiro enjoy your day off.

And he says:

I will sure will.

And he leaves. And Benji says:

I am going to ask something to eat, want something?

And Maria says:

Anything will be good.

And Benji says:

And what about pizza?

And she says:

Fine. Just ask with nothing sweet on it.

And he says:

Fine. Kasumi you want something special on the pizza?

And Kasumi says:

I am fine. I ate already. And I will leave soon. So it is okay.

And Benji says:

If you say so.

And he looks at the phone book and he picks one and calls it. And he says:

Deliver in half hour. With two medium sodas. One normal orange and a diet lemon. Okay. 123.000 yens.

And he hung up and Maria says:

So while the pizza doesn't come want to recapitulate what happened so far?

And Benji says:

Sure. Today we went ask questions about our ritual victim number four and we were attacked by an enjo kosai gang that also work as prostitutes and extortionist. And we arrested then.

And Maria says:

Yes. But that after we found more about our victim Sasaki Meimi. That after interrogate forty seven girls. At least most of then was cooperative. But Kanzaki Sumire and Orihime Soletta were a bit less uncooperative. Iris Chateaubriand and Reni Milchstrasse were very cooperative. And after we were attacked we arrested the enjo kosai girls. After a long interrogation time we got all then to confess. And you got a tape from the leader where she confess and try to bribe you.

And Benji says:

After that we went ask to Leiji few questions about Meimi. Taking out a possible link with the victim number one, Takeda Chisako. A swim teacher and psychologist. But she had many friends few intimate ones, but no one who could say something important.

And Maria says:

The victim number two, the younger of then all. With sixteen years old. Kamishiro Sakaya, student of Meiho public school. A very active member of the art club. And a promise for the world of the art. If wasn't for her brutal murder. Nothing important on her house or in the school. She was a normal girl. She had a crush over a sempai of the soccer club. But she was too shy to confess. Her art haven't any changes in the period before her death.

And Benji says:

Victim number three, with twenty one years old. Shirakawa Ritsu. Nothing of extraordinary on her. She worked as secretary on the Mitsubishi office, with few close friends and a not strong contact with the family. She was a woman who was working until she found a husband. She went to many internet date chats and to many meetings from those sites. She was a woman of an average beauty and an easy to get along personality.

And Maria says:

Nothing link then. Taking out Meimi and Chisako that was teacher and student.

And Benji says:

Chisako had cyan hair, Sakaya had black hair, Ritsu had light brown hair and Meimi dark brown hair. All the styles were different from the others. None of then dyed the hair.

And Maria says:

And went to different hair dressers. So that is out too.

And Benji nod. Kasumi leaves and few minutes later the pizza arrive. And Benji open the pizza box and he and Maria pick one slice each and she says:

We looked in anyplace that we could imagine. In the shops where they bought they casual clothes. To even the dentists. And we are not founding anything.

And Benji says:

How deep you guys went over the first victim?

And Maria says biting her slice:

Far.

And Benji says:

And what about her classes records and her patient's records?

And Maria swallows and says:

We checked it.

And he says:

How many years back you guys went?

And Maria says:

One year.

And Benji says:

So what about we go there again and this time we move deeper.

And Maria says:

Why?

And Benji says:

Well if you guys slipped Meimi from her list there is a chance that the others might be there too.

And Maria says while Benji bite his slice:

But there is also a chance to be only coincidence.

And he nods and says:

It can be. But you will rest easier if you check it right?

And Maria nod and says:

I will sure will rest easier after check that.

And they continue to eat. Three hours later they leave the station. Maria gets in her car and Benji his bike. They leave to get a few hours of sleep before starting it all over in the morning. On his place Benji toss his jacket and the vest on a sofa and walks to the bed. He puts his gun on the nightstand with the badge and the cuffs. Benji take out his shirts and toss then to a corner. And he tosses himself on the bed and he thinks:

I am so tired. Not only my organism is totally whacked but I just got four hours of sleep.

And he closes his eyes and he fall on a weary sleep. Three hours later Benji is wake by a very loud noise. In his still sleepy state he hit the alarm clock. But the sound doesn't go away. He sits on the bed and look at his wrist watch the time and he says:

Fuck...it is only four in the fucking morning.

Benji grab his gun willing to shoot on the person who is taking from him his precious sleeping time. He walks easily on the dark and opens the door and says:

Whatever you are selling I don't want it.

And he is about to shut the door when he recognize the person who is standing there. And he says:

What you are doing here so late Maria?

And Maria says:

We got work.

And she pushes him on the apartment and turns the lights on. Benji wince with the sudden change of lights. And Maria says:

You always receive guests with a gun?

And she grabs his vest and jacket and give to him and he says:

Only when they come in the middle of the night. And what you are doing?

And she says:

Just hurry. We have to go work.

And Benji puts the gun on his belt and put on the vest and he says:

In what?

And Maria says:

A murder. Case you forgot we are from homicides.

And Benji says:

Another one?

And Maria says:

Not a ritual one.

And Benji says:

Why you didn't call?

And she says:

The phone is not working.

And he says:

And how you found me?

And Maria says:

I asked to Kasumi.

And he put on his shoes and run to his room and grabs his badge and they leave. Benji put on the jacket and says seeing that Maria is wearing a long black coat:

Why you are dressed like that?

And she says:

I had more time to dress.

And Benji yawns and Maria says:

Come on you got two hours of sleep.

And Benji says:

In three days I only got ten hours of sleep. And I am adjusting to the time zone.

And Maria says:

I forgot that. By the way close up the vest. I can see your chest.

And Benji obey and he says now with the collar of the vest covering his neck:

Better?

And she nods. And soon they arrive in a street with many police vehicles and they get out of the car and walk to a large old building. And they enter on it and a uniformized young man with a inscription saying forensics says to then:

The victim is a young man. He has on the tops twenty four years old. The place show signs of a large fight.

And they reach on a room filled with mannequins. And many of then are broken or fallen. And the cop says:

The victim shows many cuts. But all of then of different depths, some are longer and some are short. Have few stabs wounds too.

And they reach an area with a corpse covered by a sheet. And the forensic officer uncover it and they see a young man with dyed orange hair wearing a orange kimono tops and jeans with many cuts on his body. And Benji says:

Those are sword wounds.

And the forensic says:

That is a possibility how you can say that?

And Benji says:

The cuts.

Benji pick a pair of rubber gloves and put then on. He touches on the corpse and says:

The blade was sharp. But not much sharp. The wound show that in the cuts was forced and part of is ripped. And it is irregular showing that it didn't cutted the flesh uniformly. The cuts weren't deep enough to reach the bones. Even the victim being thin. The cuts on the chest haven't reached the bones. The style is very rough.

And he looks at a stab wound and he says:

This one was a lucky shot. The original hit point was the stern bone. But the blade weren't sharp enough and the flesh was cutted and reached the neck right over it. It probably hitted the larynx and drowned on his own blood.

And Benji move at the victim hands and he says:

He also was fighting.

And Maria says:

And how you know that?

And Benji says:

I trained kenjutsu for my entire youth and I still do. He has sword callosities on his palms. But they are not in the same way that it would normally be formed. He trained with a totally wrong grip on the sword. He doesn't have muscles for using a European sword. And the callosities are not from a saber or a rapier. So seek for a katana.

And the forensic nods and Benji stand up and he says:

He watched too much movies. But he held the sword in the wrong way.

And Maria says:

And how you know?

And Benji pick her right hand and says touching on the outer side of her little finger and sliding down with his index finger:

He has callosities here.

And he does the same motion on the outer side of her index finger and moving for the thumb and he says:

On his left hand he has one here too. This means that he kept his left hand under his right hand really tight. And he held the handle too hard that is why the callosities are all wrong.

And Maria release herself from his grip and she says:

Fine. You have experience with sword.

And Benji miss on the dim light that Maria has a faint blush on her cheeks. And Maria says:

In any case we have to search for evidences.

And Benji nod. And Maria says:

Go to that way.

And he nods. He picks a flashlight and walk to the indicated direction. And Maria thinks:

Why you blushed like that?! He hasn't done anything! He only showed how the callosities are!

And she picks a flashlight and thinks:

But that touch felt good. It made me shiver.

And she caught herself and thinks:

Forget that! Think of solving this!!

And she walks away. Benji yawns while walking on the dark halls. And he thinks:

Why they haven't called someone else?

Usually Benji is a man who is very aware of his environment and the dangers that it waits for him. With an instinct that tells him that something is not right. But he is not on his normal state of mind. His body and mind are tired and not used to the change of the time zone. The only thing that saved him from a deadly sword slash was raw sheer luck. He stopped because it had a wire in front of him. And then a silver glean hit him on the neck. Benji recognize the blade as from a katana. By some reason his vest held the blade not being cut. And Benji see the out line of the attacker and he hits him with the flashlight on the head hard. The attacker falls and the flashlight breaks. Benji sighs and says:

Thanks god for the fact that my vest is armored. And to Maria comment.

And he lowers the collar knowing that he has a bruise there. He picks the katana and the attacker and move to where he came. When he reaches the better lighten area Benji see what he has been feeling. That the attacker is a girl. And an officer says:

What happened?

And Benji says:

I got a suspect.

And he tosses her over an empty stretcher and gives the sword to the forensic officer and says:

Analyze that.

And Maria walks out from where she went and she says seeing the girl:

That fast?

And Benji says:

I guess that this is my day of being attacked on the neck. It is a good thing that her sword is blunt and my vest is armored.

And Maria says:

So this is our killer?

And Benji shrugs. After take the girl to the station Benji I having a large cup of coffee and Maria says:

You don't look so hot.

And Benji says:

I am tired.

And Maria says:

Well I just finished the girl paperwork. Since you knocked her out of cold for good I think that we can go.

And Benji says:

Good.

And they leave. Maria drops Benji on his place and she says:

At eight in the morning I will come pick you up.

And he says:

Fine. I guess.

And he walks inside the building. Benji take out his shoes and put the gun and the badge on the nightstand and toss himself fully dressed in the bed.

End of the chapter seven:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	8. Restless

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eight: Restless

Benji wakes with the alarm clock buzzing. His first instinct is toss it over a wall. But he remember that he have to work. Benji strips and take a quick shower. After put a fresh set of clothes Benji pick his gun, badge and cuffs and walk to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and he says:

I need to do some groceries shopping.

And he closes the empty refrigerator and as he open the door he see Maria with the same attire of before moving to press the door bell. And she is surprised and he says:

Where I can found a dinner around here?

And Maria says:

Right on the corner of the block.

And he says:

Good.

And he walks out and closes the door and Maria says:

But why you want to go to a dinner?

And he says:

Because I am hungry and I haven't bought any food yet.

And he walks to the elevator and Maria follows him. They move to a small dinner and Benji request make Maria get shocked. He asked for himself food for two. And after eat they move to the station and Maria says:

Damn you ate too much.

And Benji says:

I was hungry. So the girl woke up?

And Maria says:

I believe so.

And when they get there found that she is awake and move her to an interrogation room. And Benji says:

Well first of all what is your name?

And she says:

I am Samejima Motoko.

And Benji says:

And why you were at that building last night and why you attacked me?

And she says:

I was following a new student of my family dojo. He was acting very suspicious. Then he met another guy and they begun to fight with real swords. And he killed him. I hid for a long time. And when I was coming out I saw a light and thought that was him.

And Benji sigh and he says:

What is the student name?

And she says:

I don't know. I only know him by looks.

And Maria says:

That is not enough. You were in a crime scene with a possible murder weapon and you attacked a police officer. That is enough to you be considered a strong candidate to the killer.

And she says:

But I didn't killed him!

And Benji says:

Still is pretty weak. You should give us more facts to support that theory if you want to prove it to us.

And she stays quiet thinking. And she says:

I can show him to you.

And Benji says:

It is a beginning. But why you took the sword?

And she says:

To protect myself. It is a cheap replica that I ordered to be made few months ago. Is made of aluminum. Light but it sustain a good edge and are hard enough.

And Benji says:

The edge is not so good. It was almost blunt.

And she says:

I see. I sharpened it.

And Maria says:

Okay so take us to the dojo and show him to us.

And she nods. And when they leave the room Kasumi comes running and she says:

Benji wait!

And the trio stops and Kasumi gets closer and Benji says:

What is wrong?

And Kasumi says:

I forgot to give this to you yesterday.

And she hand to him a cell phone, a pager and small pack of cards. And she says:

This is to allow us to reach you. Here is the pager and the phone numbers.

And she hand him a small piece of paper and she says:

The cards are visit cards with the pager and the cell phone numbers. Of course with your name too.

And Benji says:

Okay.

And he put the pager on his belt and the cell phone on his pocket and Kasumi says:

The extra batteries and the loader for then are in your desk.

And Benji nod and Maria says:

So can we leave now?

And Benji nod and they walk away. And Maria says while they get in the car with the girl:

That would make all the difference last night.

And Benji says:

It sure would.

Maria asks his number and he gives to her and Benji gets hers and the one of the station. After sometime they arrive on the dojo. They get in and see that even early in the morning have many students. An elder man walk to then and Benji and Maria ask to talk with him in private. The man agrees and in an office Maria says:

You are Samejima Kensuke?

And the man says:

Yes. Why Motoko is with you two?

And Maria says showing her badge:

I am Sergeant Tachibana Maria and he is the Sergeant Himura Benji. Your daughter was found in a murder scene early on this morning. She claims that she was following another student who was acting suspiciously. We brought her here so she can show us the student that she was following.

And Kensuke says:

I will help in anyway that I can.

And Benji says:

How many students you have?

And Kensuke says:

Forty. In to classes of twenty. One in the morning and one in the afternoon.

And Benji says:

That student is from which class?

And Motoko says:

He comes in both times. Sometimes in the morning sometimes in the afternoon.

And Benji sigh. And Maria says:

Okay. Then I guess that we can call for someone stay here and wait for that guy.

And Benji nod. Maria picks her phone and call to the station. She asks for another duo come. And Maria says:

Sanada and Miyahara will come to stay here.

And Benji nods, still not familiar to all the members of the homicides division. After a half hour two average height Japanese man with similar hair cuts and black hair wearing one a gray suit and the another a black one walk in. And Maria says to then:

Look, stay close of Motoko. If she points the guy get him. If he seems dangerous use the gun to impose authority.

And they nod. Benji and Maria leave and Maria says:

Those two will do fine. Sanada is a master in Karate and Miyahara is from a family that owns a dojo too.

And Benji says:

How many dojos exist in Japan?

And she says:

I have no idea. But for sure many. But now we should go back to our main case. Or the ritual deaths.

And he nod. They return to the station and after insert the data on the computer Benji says:

Where is Chisako files?

And Maria says:

On her office.

And Benji says:

So we should be going.

And she nods. When they leave Sato stop then and he has smirk and Maria says:

What is wrong?

And Sato says:

I found what that crystalline thing is.

And Benji says:

And is?

And Sato says:

It contains glucose, proteins, sugars, stabilizers and all of that creating a neutral solution with a very sticky and gooey consistence.

And Benji says:

That seems like that stuff that a lab uses to study viruses and bacteria's. That is it?

And Sato says:

Yes. All matches with that. That is why we thought that was organic.

And Maria says:

So Meimi was in a kind of lab or with someone who work in a lab?

And Sato says:

Is a possibility. Since this is a very common thing in labs it is hard to precise from where it came. Even we in the morgue use it.

And Benji says:

At least is a beginning.

And Maria nods. Sato leaves and Benji and Maria moves to the car and from it to the office where Chisako worked. In the building of the office Benji and Maria move to the office. In there they began to search in the archives. They are sited around a large desk that is filled with boxes and file cases. And Maria says:

Well this file cases are all from her fife years as psychologist. As a swimming teacher are in the boxes.

And Benji says:

Well she was sure busy. So I work on the swimming part and you on the psychologist part?

And she says:

Sounds good.

And they began to search on it. In a hotel somewhere in the city. A girl with pink kimono and a red hakama is on a room in a meditative pose. And in front of her has a picture of a man wearing a dark blue kimono on his earlier thirties. And she opens her eyes and says:

Father. I swear that I will found the ones who are responsible for your death and bring then to the justice.

And she is with a sword on her hands and she says:

I Shinguji Sakura swear over this arataka that I will bring you justice!

She gets up and moves out of the room with the sword on a fukuro. In another part of the city Ogami is walking on casual clothes moving by a shopping district. He tries to pick few girls but he is failing miserably. Four hours later in Chisako office Benji put a file down and he raise his arms and stretch. The sounds of his bones popping are easily heard. And Maria says lifting her eyes from a file:

God I never heard someone do that and pop so many bones at once.

And Benji says:

I am tired case you forget it. If I have twelve hours of sleep in the three days that I moved to here is too much.

And Maria says:

Part of the job.

And Benji nod. And pick another file. And he says:

Hey!

And she says:

What?

And Benji says:

I found the class of Meimi. 1998 class. With twelve students.

And Maria says:

So?

And Benji give her the file and says:

Check the first four names.

And Maria picks it and says:

Takeda Chisako, Kamishiro Sakaya, Shirakawa Ritsu and Sasaki Meimi.

And she says:

This is on the order of the murders!

And Benji nods and says:

So there is a good chance that the others swimmers of that class are in danger. But why no one mentioned that they were in the same swimming school?

And Maria says:

Since we haven't found any link before it didn't sounded important.

And Benji says:

Well at least we now have a new thing to add to the board.

And Maria nods. And Benji look thru a box and he says:

Yes. She kept a photo album!

And he picks it up and he says:

If she have a group picture of then is good.

And Maria says:

So the killer might be of that group too.

And Benji says:

It is a possibility.

They leave the office. Back in the station they report to Kaede. And she says:

Good. I guess that injecting a new blood on the case. So now we have more eight potential victims and eight potential killers.

And Benji says:

Yes. But that assuming that the killer is of the class.

And Kaede says:

We will stick with what we got now. Try locating the remaining students. Then interrogate then.

And they nod and leave. Maria and Benji are searching on the computer and Benji says:

At least tomorrow I have the day off. It this go on I will collapse of so tired.

And Maria says:

Well I guess that we deserve a break. But it is a bit hard to relax with this new info.

And Benji says:

I am so tired that I don't even care. Tomorrow I will sleep all day long.

And a female voice says:

Sorry to disappoint you but you will not.

And he look at the voice owner and see a woman wearing a black skirt that reaches on her knees, black stockings, low heel shoes, a white social shirt and a black blazer. She has brown hair tied in a bun and she is holding a briefcase. And Maria says:

Ayame-san?! What you are doing here?

And she says:

Hi Maria. I am here to tell that you two are going to testify on the trial Momiji Yoko and her friends.

And Benji says:

What? But it would be on the next week!

And Ayame says:

The girls have powerful parents with connections so they are rushing the things.

And Benji says in a sad tone:

My sleep...

And Ayame says:

Sorry for it. But you two are the major witness that the prosecution has. And the confessions and the tape are part of the major evidences. Also with the tapes and photos that we found on the girls houses and rooms on the school.

And Kaede walk out of her office and says:

What you are doing in here sister?

And Benji says:

Sister?

And Ayame says:

Kaede is my younger sister.

And Benji choke a comment and Ayame says:

I am telling to then that tomorrow they have to be on the court to testify.

And Kaede says:

I see.

And Ayame leaves and she says:

Be there!

And Benji sigh and says:

I guess that I will be looking like shit tomorrow.

And Kaede says:

Why?

And Benji says:

Lack of sleep.

And Kaede says:

Well the trial is on the afternoon. So why you two don't take the morning off.

And Benji lithe up. And Kaede walks away. And Maria says:

Well is better than nothing.

And Benji nods. Sometime later Maria says:

Why you don't go catch some sleep on the lounge? The sofa is comfortable.

And Benji says:

Personal experience?

And she nods. And Benji says:

It is really okay?

And Maria says:

Sure. Go on. After all you found the evidence. So I will place it on the computer.

And Benji nods and walk to the lounge. It is empty. Benji lies on the sofa and almost instantly he is sleeping. Two hours later Kaede walk in the lounge with Maria and they see Benji sleeping deeply. And Kaede says:

Damn he wasn't kidding when he said that he was tired.

And Maria says:

Well I know how hard is to adjust to a new time zone. And even when the difference was small like it was from Moscow to here. And he is working non stop since he arrived.

And Kaede says:

Well the day after tomorrow you two take it off.

And Maria nods, they pick a cup of coffee each and walk away. Way later Maria move to the lounge and shakes Benji to wake him. He wake and he says:

What?

And she says:

Is time to leave. Kaede ordered us to leave at fife PM so we have to go.

And Benji nods and get up. And Maria says:

So rested well?

And Benji says:

A bit. I need more sleep.

And Maria says:

Well you can sleep thru the morning. At the noon I will come pick you up. So be dressed in something better than that.

And he nods. After she deliver him Benji get on his apartment and collapse on the bed with out taking his gun, cuffs, shoes or jacket from himself. Even before he hits the bed Benji was sleeping.

End of the chapter eight:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	9. Trial

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter nine: Trial

In the next day morning Benji is sleeping with caring about anything. He is still fully dressed. Sometime after ten in the morning he wakes. He sits on the bed and stretch. He runs his fingers by his disarrayed hair. But his fingers are held by his hair band. Benji remove it and also take out his shoes. He tosses then to a side and place all that he was with it on the nigh stand. He gets up and he moves to the kitchen. On his way he undresses himself tossing the clothes on his way there. Benji drink some water from the kitchen sink faucet and walk to the couch only on his undershorts and lay there. But after ten minutes he sits up and says to himself:

I can't sleep more.

And he checks his wrist watch and says:

Ten and twenty... too soon to go to the court and too late to do anything else.

And Benji sits on the couch and pick a small notepad in there and a pen and open the notepad and says:

I need to buy meat, carrots, onions, milk....

And Benji get up and moves to the kitchen and he keeps writing stuff on the notepad. After a half hour he is on the cell phone on his bed flipping the channels on his TV set and he says:

That is right. A pans set...no...a simple one with anti-adherent treatment...glasses...two sets of six...normal ones...in American format...also bottles for placing water...no...not glass...plastic...a electric rice pan too...no that is too much...six measures pan is enough... twelve is too much...of course I want rice too. Two bags of fife kilos...also I want a electric pan for frying...yeah that one that have a special cover with a filter...no thank you...I pass the electric oven....what? A set? So if I buy a microwave and the electric over I won the electric frying pan...and the set will be on factory price...ok I will get it...no I am not interested on a coffee machine...now moving to food. Okay...

And Benji turn the page of the notepad and he says:

Meat one kilo. That is cow meat...I know that is expensive...I also want one kilo of pig meat, chicken and half kilo of fish...okay...buying all that you will give me twelve percent of discharge...okay now vegetables and other stuff...carrot half kilo, onions, half kilo, Japanese cucumbers half kilo, Japanese cabbage two hundred grams, potatoes half kilo, garlic one hundred grams, green onions three packs, one bottle of one liter of soy sauce, one case of half kilo of misoshiro, half kilo of eggplants, flour one kilo package, butter one pack with half kilo, two hundred grams of Japanese tea leaves, one package of one kilo of refined sugar, one of salt too, cooking oil two bottles of one liter, one small bottle of sesame oil, half kilo of turnip and half kilo of radish.

And Benji wait a bit in silence and he says:

Anything else...ginger two hundred grams, what? Hondashi? You mean that fish powder for soups? Okay two packs...no! No natto! Okay...a large box with twelve smaller boxes with one liter of milk. Low fat...three six packs of beer, one bottle of scotch. Twelve years. Add one of vodka too. Two large one of sake. No I prefer the sweet kind. Yes I would like cups and the smaller bottles for sake... two bottles of red wine...one sweet and one dry... I also want two of white wine. Yes same thing. Two packs of rice crackers, one kilo each. Send other snacks. No I trust in your common sense. I also want sodas. A six pack of two liters bottles of Fanta orange, one of Sprite and one of Coke. Three bottles of juice, one of orange, one of grape and one of lemon. I guess that is all.

And Benji says:

Okay. Forty minutes. It will be cash.

And Benji hang up and he places the phone and the notepad on the night stand and he says:

That shall do for a while. Now a bath.

And he walks to the bathroom. Way later Benji is wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt. He places his gun, pager and cell phone on his belt and he picks his wallet and the badge and moves to the door. As he opens it Maria is moving to ring the door bell and she says:

How you knew?

And he says:

Lucky guess.

And she says:

Fine let's go.

And he nod. Maria is also wearing a black suit. And in the car she says:

So feeling better now?

And Benji says:

Way better. I slept more than twelve hours. So I am back in my old shape.

And she says:

Good. Because from what I heard we will need since Momiji parents hired the best lawyers in Teito.

And Benji nods and they move to the court. And later in the court room Benji and Maria are sited behind Ayame who is doing her opening speech. She ends it and Momiji attorney does his. He is an average height man with about twenty eight years old who is wearing a very fancy suit. He is talking of how aggressive was the arrest of the girls and how illegal was the confession. And that they haven't even a prison warrant for any of the girls. And he looks at Benji. Something on his eyes makes Benji uncomfortable. A jury is carefully listening to the speeches. Twelve men and woman with different ages, with different styles of hair and clothes. When the speech is over the jury stay in silence while the watchers of the trial murmur among themselves. And the judge an elderly man wearing a black robe says:

Silence in the court. Both sides had made the speeches. Now begun showing the case.

And Ayame and the attorney nod. And Ayame says:

The state call sergeant Himura Benji.

And Benji rise and moves to the seat besides the judge. After make an oath Ayame says:

Sergeant Himura can you tell us what happened before you arrested Momiji Yoko?

And Benji nods and says:

Yes. My partner and I were in the school looking for information about Sasaki Meimi.

And Ayame says:

Who is Sasaki Meimi?

And Benji says:

She is the most recent victim of a series of ritual murderers that are happening on the city. Since she lived in the school dormitory we were there after information that might lead us to the killers.

And Ayame says:

According to your report after a lunch break you and your partner sergeant Tachibana Maria were attacked by Momiji subordinates, right?

And Benji says:

That is right. But at the time we had no idea of who was attacking us and why.

And Ayame says:

In the report also says that they where armed with wood swords and stilettos that is right?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Ayame says:

And instead of threaten the girls with your guns you two faced then unarmed. Why?

And Benji says:

I don't know Maria reasons. But I did it to not kill the girls.

And Ayame says:

And why you were afraid of that?

And Benji says:

Because if I used the gun I would shot then. And I shot to kill.

And the crowd whisper and the jury look at him and Ayame says:

And why you shot like that?

And Benji says:

I was a police officer in America. In New Orleans to be precise. In there I faced many shootings. In those situations you have to eliminate the threat, to not harm any civilians. So we train shooting to disable or kill.

And Ayame says:

So if you used your gun the girls would be severely wounded or dead, right?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And the attorney says:

Protest! What is the point?

And the judge says:

Fujieda this will reach in somewhere?

And Ayame says:

Yes. I want to show that during a circumstance where he could have died sergeant Himura was thinking on the safety of the students. Even though they was attacking him and his partner. And that the attack was totally unexpected and with the intention to kill both of then.

And the judge ponders a bit and says:

Denied. Continue the questioning.

And Ayame nods and says:

Sergeant you said the reason for be in the school, also the reason of not using your sidearm. When you arrested then you did it for which reasons?

And Benji says:

Assaulting two police officers, gang formation and murder attempt. Oh yes, I was forgetting obstruction of justice.

And Ayame says:

And the prostitution and the extortion was not the reason.

And Benji says:

No. But I did comment with Maria that it could be the reason for the attack.

And Ayame says:

During the questioning you pressed the accused to confess?

And Benji says:

No. During all the questioning she was quiet. Taking out to toss a threat over our careers.

And Ayame says:

And how she confessed?

And Benji says:

After the others girls where questioned, my captain ordered to let her go. And I went do it. And she began to talk it for me and trying to bribe me.

And Ayame says:

So she wasn't forced to talk, right?

And Benji says:

Yes, she talked by her own choice.

And Ayame says:

No more questions.

And she walks to her desk and the attorney says:

Sergeant I am Masahiro Shuya. First of all I want to say that I glad to see that you are a dedicate officer. And that my client family totally understands that all this misunderstanding is only a proof of your zeal.

And Benji says:

Can you just go right to the point?

And the crowd chuckle and Shuya ignore and says:

Well if you want. Then why you had a tape recorder with you when you entered on the interrogation room?

And Benji says:

I asked it to a friend so I could organize all the day events to write my report.

And Shuya says:

And why was recording?

And Benji says:

It was an accident. It turned on while I placed it on my pocket.

And Shuya says:

What are the odds that it could really happen?

And Ayame says:

Protest! It asking for the witness speculates!

And the judge says:

Sustained.

And Shuya says:

Fine. Allow me to refrain. Did you in purpose placed it to record while you was placing it on your pocket?

And Benji says:

No. It was an accident.

And Shuya says:

It was an accident that you recorded my client while she talked to you?

And Benji says:

Yes. If you hear the tape before the confession you will hear when I was talking to my friend, with my partner and my captain.

And Shuya says:

No further questions.

And the judge says:

The prosecution?

And Ayame says:

No more questions for now.

And the judge says:

You can return now. But you can be called again.

And Benji nods and moves to his seat. And then Maria is taken to the chair and she answers all the questions that Ayame did. And in Shuya turn he says:

For how long you know your partner?

And Maria says:

Three days.

And Shuya says:

So he is still a stranger?

And Maria says:

No. Those three days we expend together working. We are new friends.

And Shuya says:

In only three days?

And Maria says:

On this job you need to trust in your partner. We worked during all the three days, all day long. That helps to begin to build the friendship.

And Shuya says:

But what you know about him?

And Maria says:

In personal level not much. In the professional enough to know that he is a good cop.

And Shuya says:

But you can't precise if that he was more violent when fighting against the girls or if he was only defending himself.

And Maria says:

I can't be sure. But what I think is that he was defending himself.

And Shuya says:

And about his questioning methods?

And Maria says:

What about it?

And Shuya says:

Did he force a confession? He intimidates the person while questioning?

And Maria says:

No. I have been with him thru a lot of questionings and he hasn't done anything like that.

And Shuya says:

And if he was being forceful you would notice?

And Maria says:

Yes.

And Shuya says:

No further questions.

And Maria returns to her place. And the judge says:

Any more witness?

And Shuya says:

I would like to call Sanada Mayumi.

And a girl walks to the chair. Benji and Maria recognize as the girl that told then about Momiji. After take an oath Shuya begun to question her. She does her best innocent girl act. Benji and Maria can't prevent the thought that she would be a very good actress. After a long and touching questioning for the defense Ayame question the girl. Maria holds back the will to shout to her stop pretending. But she is aware that it will not help at all. Ayame asks for a break and the judge agrees. In the hall Ayame says:

This is not good. She is convincing. If I haven't heard the tape I would swear that she is innocent.

And Benji says:

She is good. And I am sure that she rehearsed it.

And Maria says:

So we are in trouble?

And Ayame says:

No. The tape is solid evidence. And with it we will also add perjury on the crime list.

And Benji says:

Excuse me ladies but I will leave for a few minutes. I will return in time to continue.

Ayame and Maria nod and Benji walk away. Benji walks a bit and enter on the men's room. He does his needs and he washes his hands. When he walks away he bumps in Shuya. Benji says:

Sorry for it.

And Shuya says:

No problem.

And Benji walk away with a smirk. Benji meets Maria and Ayame. And Ayame says:

Well now is the time to show our cards.

And Benji says:

Okay. So let's nail that girl.

And Ayame nods. Ten minutes later Shuya have recalled Maria trying to dig something bad about Benji. And Ayame says:

Your honor the prosecution would like to show the evidence number one. The tape where the accused confessed and tried to bribe officer Himura.

And Ayame looks over her brief case and on the desk and she thinks:

The tape is not here! She was on my brief case during all the trial!

And Shuya smiles evilly as well Momiji. Ayame lateness is calling the attention of the judge and the jury. Benji and Maria also notice it. And now Maria is nervous about the result of the trial.

End of the chapter nine:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	10. And after the trial

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter ten: And after the trial

And Ayame looks over her brief case and on the desk and she thinks:

The tape is not here! She was on my brief case during all the trial!

And Shuya smiles evilly as well Momiji. Ayame lateness is calling the attention of the judge and the jury. Benji and Maria also notice it. And now Maria is nervous about the result of the trial. And the judge says:

Fujieda there is any trouble?

And Ayame says:

No sir. No problems.

Maria is looking at Benji. And Benji wink at her and point over his heart. Maria is confused. And he acts like he was taking something from his pocket and points at her discretely. And confused Maria puts her hand on her pocket. She is shocked to feel that there is actually something in there. And she pulls it and sees the tape. And Maria says:

Fujieda-san. You left it with me.

And Ayame looks at Maria. And she sees the tape and her face show that her worries have vanished. Momiji and her attorney turn white. And Ayame picks it and says:

That is right. I totally forgot.

And Ayame places it on a small tape recorder and she says:

This is when the accused tried to bribe sergeant Himura.

And the tape is played. Everyone in the court blushes with the heavy content of the tape. And Ayame turns it off and she says:

The accused confessed all the crimes.

And Shuya doesn't know what to do. And the judge says:

The defense wants to say something?

And Shuya says:

No sir.

And the judge says:

The jury can leave to think over the verdict. The court will make a one hour recess to the jury decides.

And he slams a wood hammer a wood disk. And he gets up. Ayame and Maria move to Benji and Maria says to him:

How?

And Benji says:

Not here.

And Ayame says:

Fine.

And she takes him to a small conference room and locks the door. And Ayame says:

What happened?

And Benji says:

Well when the trail begun I noticed something on Shuya eyes.

And Maria says:

What was that?

And Benji says:

He was a jerk that would do anything to win. Even stealing the evidence.

And Ayame says:

How he did it?!

And Benji says:

That was something impressive. When everyone was focused in Momiji scene when you were questioning her he slipped by your desk and with an amazing skill he stole it.

And Maria says:

And how you saw it?

And Benji says:

A pickpocket knows another pickpocket. So in the toilet I bumped on him and stole it back.

And Ayame says:

You stole it?

And Benji says:

No. I took it back.

And Maria says:

And why you gave it to me?

And Benji says:

If I had it people might suspect. I am a new officer. So I don't know Ayame well enough to her trust me with a important evidence like that. So with Maria was the logical choice.

And Ayame says:

He got a point. And Shuya can't say a thing because that would prove that he stole it.

And Benji nods agreeing. And later in the court the jury is already there. And the judge says:

The jury has reached a decision?

And a jury member says:

Yes we have. We decided that the accused Sanada Mayumi guilty of the crimes of gang

formation, justice obstruction, attempts to bribe a policeman and murder attempt of two police officers.

And the judge says:

I condemn the accused to twenty fife years in prison with no right of conditional liberty, in a medium security prison. With out any special treatment.

And Momiji bust in tears. Benji and Maria walk away with Ayame. And outside the court building Benji says:

I hate bust kids.

And Maria says:

Same here.

And Ayame says:

Me too.

And Benji says:

I feel like drinking. Any of you want to join me?

And Ayame says:

I would love to do it, but I have to work. So save it for a next time.

And Benji nods and Maria says:

Well I will go. Or you want to go alone?

And Benji says:

I prefer have company.

And Maria smile and they walk away. Sometime later they are in a bar and they are with out the blazers and drinking on the balcony and Maria says:

At least this case was very fast.

And Benji says:

I thought it so too. It was very fast. Back in America could take days even months.

And Maria says:

Well blain on her parents. They speed it up and this is what happened.

And Benji nods drinking in one gulp a glass of sake. And she does the same with a vodka one. And they place the glasses on the counter and Maria says:

But where you learned to do that?

And Benji says:

That what?

And she says:

You know what.

And he says:

Well I tell you when we know each other better.

And Maria looks at him with a face that shows that she is suspicious. And he says:

I don't mean anything sexual.

And she says still not sure of it:

Are you sure?

And Benji says:

One of the few things that Shuya was right is that we are almost strangers. I think that we should know more about the other.

Maria face gets easier and she says:

I guess that you are right.

They ask for a couple of beers and walk to an empty table far from the others. And Maria says:

So who begin with?

And Benji says:

Ladies first.

And she smiles and says:

Okay then. An easy one to begin with. So shoot.

And Benji says:

Well why you joined the force?

And Maria says:

Well I wanted to help people. My parents were killed on a car crash. I became a cop with hope in helping people.

And Benji says:

Most of the people do that.

And Maria says:

And you?

And Benji says:

Well to be honest I never wanted to be a cop. But I end being cached up in a mess and I was send to the academy.

And Maria takes a sip of her beer and says:

What mess?

And Benji says:

It is along story.

And she says:

I have time. And for what I know you too.

And Benji says:

You are right. Well when I was seventeen a childhood friend was killed for some drug dealers. The police couldn't do anything because there was lack of evidence. So I began to work on that case by myself.

And Maria says:

How?

And Benji says:

I beated few punks and spread a rumor that I was seeking for job in the gangs, but only for someone who could pay big bucks for an assassin. Well after a week my alias was famous because I was taking out of the business the best hit men's. So one day I got a proposal. It was from the gang that I wanted to dismantle. They were interested on me. So in there I beated my way up and gained the trust of the leader. One day I just killed then all.

And Maria says:

And what happened?

And Benji says:

Well the police finally have decided to do something. But it was too late I have already killed the last one of then. The narcotics were shocked with it. During the interrogation I explained everything and gave to then all the information about the suppliers and buyers. The police chief was so embarrassed for a kid doing the police job that he cutted me a deal. If I turned into a cop all the charges over me would vanish. I was quite willing to be arrested. But I remembered that Jack, my friend who was killed wanted to be a cop. So I decided to honor his memory and join it. After being on the academy I was assigned to the narcotics division. My experience undercover helped us to bust fife major drug gangs. And my alias was enough to buy me prestige with then.

And Maria sips her beer and says:

But you were from homicides.

And Benji says:

Well one day I was found so I was no longer good for undercover jobs. Luckily after that the department SVU needed a narcotics cop to help on a case. So I was send there.

And Maria says:

SVU?

And Benji says:

Special victims unit. They deal with rape victims, pedophiles, rape followed by murder and others crimes like that. Some comes call it of sex crimes unit.

And Maria nods and Benji says:

Well in there I helped to solve the case using what I learned on the streets during my undercover time. Well after that the SVU captain asked to my captain to my transfer to the SVU, well it was accepted. So I was transferred there. I passed one and a half year on narcotics. I expend two years on SVU, and I worked with the homicides and got a transfer to there. And I worked two more years on the homicides.

And Maria says:

You never stayed too long in a division.

And Benji says:

I think that it was long. And in the homicides was created a branch called special murders unit. That is to deal with ritual deaths among others.

And Maria says:

I was in homicides since I begun. But sometimes I went to riot control.

And Benji nods. And Maria says:

And what you do on your free time?

And Benji says:

Well watch TV, read a book, sometime going out. Depend of my mood. And you?

And Maria says:

I used to do things like that. But lately I work on the free times.

And Benji says:

Just stop that. You need to be rested or you can get yourself killed. So take a break. I am also on the case. As well half of the homicides division.

And she says:

It is just hard to relax knowing that an innocent girl can be killed.

And Benji says:

I know. But if you don't rest you might not be alert when the trouble begun. And that can kill you.

And she nod knowing that he is right. And Benji says:

Well what kind of movies you like?

And she says:

Action, romance, drama, adventure and I would say horror but lately I have disliked then.

And Benji says:

I understand that.

And she says:

And you?

And he says:

Action, adventure, horror, comedy, once and a while a romance. But only when it good.

And Maria nods. And they continue to chat for two more hours before they move away.

End of the chapter ten:

And Benji walk to a stage and say:

Hi everyone I hope that you all have liked the story so far.

And he makes a pause and say:

I know that few characters haven't show up.

And he pauses and says:

Please review my story. I don't mind if is a bad one. I will answer all of then. At least show that some is reading. And I to say thank you for HaruNatsu to help me with the title. To Kanna-Kirishima. He and HaruNatsu were the pre-readers and helped me to decide between two stories. Both of then liked this one. So I am publishing it first. I hope that all the readers enjoy it too. And I want to thank all the reviews. Kanna, HaruNatsu and sanitycloud10. Thank you for the reviews.

And he bows to the audience and say:

Please wait for the next chapter.

And he walks away.


	11. New case

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter eleven: New case

Teito May eleventh 2002.

In the police station Benji and Maria are on them respectives desks. And Maria says:

It has been three weeks since the attack on Meimi. And there aren't any new victims. I don't know it is good or bad.

And Benji says:

Is something in between. It is good because no one gets hurt. But is bad because we haven't any new evidences.

And Maria says:

Yeah. Oddly all the class of Meimi swimming is dead. But taking out the ones by ritual all them died by a car crash.

And Benji says:

Yeah. But that don't suit a revenge crime scenario. Why be so ritualistic? And it doesn't make any sense. Killers like this have to follow a specific ritual. But not like a serial killer. That is the reason of being called ritual killers. They follow a ritual that should be magic. But four victims in one month and then none on the other is not right.

And Maria says:

And why rush with Meimi? All the others had a perfect one week pause between then. And Meimi had only one day pause since the third victim.

And Benji says:

Rituals can't be changed. The whole purpose of then are be strict over the ritual details.

And Maria says:

And we don't know where the killers are, how they chose the victim, where the ritual take place and dozens of unanswered questions.

And Benji nods agreeing. In a white board there is a picture of the four victims, lines marked between then with the word swim team over it. Taking that out there isn't anything there. And Benji says:

But even with this rituals in a halt all the others crimes are still active.

And she nods. In another room Kaede is facing Yoneda and she says:

And that is all sir.

Yoneda says:

No more progress. I see. I can't blain then. That case hasn't much evidence to work on it. But changing the subject how Maria is going with him?

And Kaede says:

Rather well I suppose. Honestly speaking sir he is a good influence over Maria.

And Yoneda says:

And why that?

And Kaede says:

Before his arrival Maria was working with out any sleep for days. This case meant a lot to Maria. Benji is convincing her to rest more. He says to her that is dangerous for both of then that she doesn't sleep much. And she is actually listening to him. And they connect very well.

And Yoneda says:

That is really good. I was a bit worried that they wouldn't get along. But since they are getting along well I can rest easier.

And Kaede nods. Back to the homicide floor Kasumi says:

Maria-san phone for you. Line three.

And Maria nods and pick up the phone. Benji is writing something down and Maria says few things in the phone. She hangs out and says:

Let's move Benji we got work to do.

And Benji says:

Another ritual one?

And Maria says:

No. It seems like rape and murder. So they asked for a homicides cop with sex crimes background. And that is you.

Benji nods and they walk away. Sometime later in the crime scene Benji says:

How many people know about my SVU past?

And Maria says:

I don't know. But I guess that Kaede passed the word for the others unit's captains.

Benji sigh as they enter in an elevator.

This is an incomplete chapter for the story; this story hasn't being updated since 11/23/2004. Since then this story was on the backburner because I didn't felt what I call 'Tesão' to write it even thought I have more scenes plotted to it, if you are wondering 'tesão' can be translated as horniness. But I don't mean in the sexual way, I mean that drive and will of doing something. Well now I got a new shot of it for this story and I will post new chapters to it. I am cutting this chapter short because my current writing style improved a lot since I last worked on this chapter; I will take over from where I stopped on the chapter twelve with my current style that will also fix around ninety percent of the grammar mistakes on the story. For everyone that is reading and those who waited for this story I apologize for taking this long.


End file.
